Kiseki no Chibi Devil!
by Ichika07
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, 14 tahun. Selalu kesepian ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya dan sekarang tinggal sendiri diapartemen. Teman kecilnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro dan seorang yang paling ditakuti Kuroko, Akashi Seijuuro ikut menemani Kuroko yang sendirian. Kuroko selalu berdoa agar Tuhan membuat ia tak kesepian. Tetapi, yang diberikan pada Kuroko adalah... Warn inside!
1. Chapter 1: 6 babies?

**KISEKI NO CHIBI DEVIL!**

*****Warning! Slight Profanity, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Slight Fail Parody maybe…*** **

***Chibi!Kise,Aomine,Takao,Himuro,Mura,Midorima* **

**Pair: AkaKuro always~**

**Rated T for some Ichika's foul languages**

**DISCLAIMER : Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei owned Kuroko no Basket and Shinozuka Hiromu-sensei owned Chibi Fairy. **

**My First uploaded FanFic~**

Chapter 1

* * *

_Kuroko sangat kesepian dan berdoa setiap malam agar ada sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak kesepian. Tapi, apakah ini yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuknya? _

Kuroko Tetsuya, 14 tahun, kelas 7. Anak berambut baby blue ini berpenampilan seperti anak pada umumnya. Dia adalah anak yang nilainya pas-pasan(?). Ekspresinya minim, aura kehadirannya tipis. Maka dari itu ia tidak mempunyai teman.

Sebenarnya, ia mempunyai 1 teman.

Ogiwara Shigehiro. Teman masa kecil Kuroko. Ogiwara lebih pintar dari pada Kuroko. Sehingga, Ogiwara bersekolah disekolah yang memiliki _level_ yang lebih tinggi dari pada sekolah biasa Kuroko. Tetapi, jarak antara sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka bisa pulang bersama-sama. Mereka pun tinggal di gedung apartemen-yang lumayan mewah-yang sama (walaupun kamar mereka berbeda 1 lantai). Bagaimana dengan orang tua Kuroko? Orang tua Kuroko meninggal saat perjalanan mereka ke Tokyo waktu Kuroko masih berumur 6 tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat.

.

** [Flashback Mode:ON] **

.

Kuroko kecil (7 tahun) sering bersedih. Bibi yang mengasuhnya saat itu bingung. Suatu hari, bibinya Kuroko (Kuroko Haruka, adik Ayah Kuroko) mengajaknya pergi ke taman. _Well_, sekadar_ refreshing_ setelah 1 minggu Kuroko tidak keluar rumah. Kebetulan, didekat rumah Haruka ada taman. Tamannya sangat asri. Disana ada box pasir, seluncuran, pondok, ayunan, rumah pohon, bahkan ada lapangan basket walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Kuroko hanya bermain di box pasir. Ditaman itu anak-anak yang bermain lumayan banyak. Tapi, hawa kehadiran Kuroko terlalu tipis. Jadi, semua anak-anak disitu tidak melihat Kuroko kecil yang sendirian saja bermain di box pasir. Tiba-tiba, Ogiwara menghamirinya.

"_Nee_! _Kimi_!"

"Hm? _Watashi_?"

"_Un_! Kalau bukan kamu, siapa lagi?" tanyanya sambil tertawa garing dan nge-_sweatdrop _

"Ada apa?"

"Ah! Kamu mau ikut main basket?"

"…Basket?"

"_Sou_! Basket! Temanku dan aku ingin bermain, tapi dia malah mau main _2 on 1_. Semua yang disini sibuk dengan temannya yang lain, tapi kayaknya kamu sendirian. Jadi, kamu mau?"

"Hmmm… Tapi, aku tidak jago."

"_Daijobu_! Akan aku dan temanku ajarkan!"

"…Baiklah, _ano_-…"

"Ogiwara Shigehiro! _Yoroshiku_!"

"_Hajimemashite_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"Ah, jangan formal gitu! Kan jadi aneh. Kalau begitu, AYO!"

"_Un_"

Ogiwara sangat ceria. Ia langsung berjalan menuju lapangan basket dengan semangat '45-nya. Kuroko yang sedari tadi dibelakang Ogiwara tersenyum simpul. Ah. Mereka sudah ada di tempat basket sekarang. Ring basketnya setinggi 2 m. Tetapi, ada yang mengganjal pikiran Kuroko. Oh, iya!

"Teman Ogiwara-kun ada di ma-?" Kuroko kaget. Tenyata Ogiwara sudah pundung di pojokan pagar taman, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kuroko langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Ogiwara…-kun?"

"Dasar… anak itu…!"

"?... Ogiwara-"

"Dasar Akashi! Berani-beraninya meninggalkan ku lagi!"

"Akashi…? Ogiwara-kun, siapa itu?"

"HIEEE! Eh? Kuroko?! Se-sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Sudah dari tadi"

"HEEE!? Hawa kehadiranmu tipis sekali ya hahahahah!"

"Akashi itu siapa?"

"Oh! Akashi itu yang aku katakan mengajakmu main basket. Dia melihatmu sendirian bermain, jadi dia mengatakan padaku untuk bermain _2 on 1_ bersamamu. Aku saja tidak sadar ada kamu di box pasir tadi, dia langsung mengatakan, hawa kehadiranmu memang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang (lebih tipis). Tak kusangka ia benar lagi."

"Akashi…_kaa_…"

"Ya sudah lah! Kita saja main! Akan kuajarkan dasar-dasar basket!"

Dan mereka bermain sampai jam 5. Setelah lelah bermain basket, mereka membeli minuman dan Kuroko membeli _Vanilla Milkshake_ **[Tetsu ku pintar ya! #terharu #diinjakmassa]** setelah itu berjalan pulang. Bibinya Kuroko? Ia sudah pulang duluan dan tidak lupa memberi tau Kuroko yang sedang asyik bermain basket.

"Rumahmu dimana, Kuroko?"

"Di depan_ minimarket_ itu, Ogiwara-kun."

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kamu yang tinggal di rumah no. 7 itu ya?!"

"Eh.. Iya."

"AH! Berarti kita tetanggaan, dong! Aku di rumah bernomor 6!"

"Oh, kebetulan sekali ya."

"Hehehehehehe! Lain kali, ayo bermain di rumah ku! Aku ada _PlayTitan 3_ lho!" **[parody PlayS*at*on 3 ya…/heh -_-''] **

Mereka setiap hari bergantian bermain dirumah mana. Sekali-sekali dirumah Ogiwara, sekali-sekali dirumah Kuroko. Dan, saat itu, Kuroko sadar, ia mempunyai sahabat pertamanya.

.

_ [Flashback Mode:OFF]_

.

Sore itu, Kuroko sedang menyeruput minuman kesukaannya _a.k.a Vanilla Milkshake_ yang ia beli dari _MJ Burger_. Awalnya, ia ingin segera pulang karena hari sudah sore. Ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya, '_Teiko Gakuen_'. Niat untuk pulang ke apartemennya langsung ditutup ketika teriakan seseorang yang ia kenal langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kuroko!"

Ya. Itu suara teriakan Ogiwara. Sahabat baik Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-kun, ada ap-"

"Kuroko, kejamnya! Kenapa malah ninggalin aku?! Udah kubilang tunggu aku di gerbang sekolahku kan? Huhuhu~!" rengek Ogiwara sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara…Ogiwara-kun lama. Jadi aku pulang duluan."

"_Warui_! Setelah selesai kegiatan klub basket, Kapten men_double_kan porsi latihanku, lalu karena aku sekretaris OSIS-nya, aku disuruh mengerjakan beberapa berkas karena Ketua ada urusan dengan Kepala Sekolah~!" jelasnya sambil ngerengek lebih keras.

"Hee… Ogiwara-kun menjadi Sekertaris OSIS?"

"_Sou_!"

"_Jaaa_, Ketuanya?"

"Akashi"

**DHEG! **

"O-oh iya. Ogiwara-kun sudah masuk tim _Reguler_ kan? Kaptennya siapa?"

"Si sadis Akashi" jawabnya sambil cengir-cengiran.

**DHEG! **

Kuroko pucat mendengar nama itu untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

"Siapa yang kau katakan 'sadis', heh?"

_Oh, my my… _

"HIEEE! Kapten?! Eh! Ketua! Eh-!"

"Siapa yang kau katakan sadis, Ogiwara Shigehiro?" _**CKRIS**_ Ah. Ini dia. Orang yang paling ditakuti Kuroko karena sering mengeritiknya.

Akashi Seijuuro. Ketua OSIS dan Kapten tim regular basket _Rakuzan Chuugako_. Bersurai merah menyala, mata heterokromia, _Scerlet-Gold_. Dia sangat kaya, berbakat. Ia tinggal dengan ayahnya. Hubungan dengan ayahnya yang terhormat (karena beliau adalah Direktur perusahaan terbesar Jepang, _Akashi Corp_.) buruk. Setiap kali makan bersama, pasti hanya diam atau ayah Seijuuro menanyakan prestasi anaknya yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditanya (sudah sempurna) atau ayahnya Seijuuro membicarakan masa depan Seijuuro sebagai Kepala Direktur _Akashi Corp_. Tak jarang Seijuuro menolak untuk menjadi Kepala Direktur _Akashi Corp_. selanjutnya. Maka dari itu, mereka selalu berdebat. Akashi hanya ingin hidupnya bebas. Dia bisa mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri yang akan menjadi perusahaan no.1 di Jepang yang ia dirikan sendiri. Dan-

"Oi, Author ga laku. Mau sampe kapan menceritakan kisah hidup seseorang, heh?" **CRING**

"G-ga laku?! _Hidoi-ssu_!" **[Kise: Chikacchi, knapa ikut-ikut gaya bicara saya-ssu? Ga kreatif banget.|Ichika: #nge-Jleb hatinya.] [*digebukin peserta sunat massal* o-oke. Sori, abaikan] **

.

"Ah, Sei-kun! Urusan dengan Kepala Sekolahnya sudah?" tanya Ogiwara dengan nada ceria.

"Ya begitulah. Ah…"

Akashi langsung melirik Kuroko. Yah.. bisa dibilang tatapannya lebih lembut daripada deathglarenya **[#disalippakegunting. Genocider: Akashi! Lu plagiat!|Akashi: Apaan lu, Syo? Mau mati juga lu?'CRING'|Geno: #mundur3langkah baidewey, ini bukan donal bebek/wat] **

"_D-Domo_, Akashi-kun"

Menyadari aura yang tidak enak, Ogiwara langsung angkat suara.

"Eh-ah-ah-_etto_… Gimana kalo kita main _PlayTitan 4_ ku? Aku ada banyak _game_ baru lho! Ayo ayo! Sei-kun ikut juga!"

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga ke ruang apartemen Ogiwara.

* * *

Kuroko dan Ogiwara bermain game terbaru dari _PlayTitan 4_. Akashi hanya duduk disofa besar dan membaca novel misteri. Ogiwara sangat lihai bermain _game Sport_, karena itu, Kuroko kalah terus. Dasar Ogiwara _otaku game_ [Ogi: lu sendiri gimana!? #dijitak Ogi]

"_YOSH_! Aku menang lagi!"

"Hmp… _Game_ ini sulit, ya"

"Kau yang payah, Tetsuya."

"_Maa_, _maa_ Sei-kun… Kuroko kan belum terbiasa sama _game_-nya. Kuroko kalo sering main ini pasti bakal jago kok!"

"..."

"Eng... Kuroko?"

_'Payah? Ahahaha… Iya ya… Aku memang orang yang payah…'_ batin Kuroko salah tafsir.

Maksud Akashi, Kuroko payah dalam hal _game_. Ah. Mata Kuroko langsung berkaca-kaca. Ya ampun…

"Maaf, Ogiwara-kun. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Permisi."

"_Aree_? _Matte_-!"

**BRAK! **

Telat. Kuroko sudah keluar dari ruangan Ogiwara. Ogiwara hanya cengo. Sedangkan Akashi? Dia dengan tenangnya masih membaca novel misteri milik Ogiwara.

"_Mou_… Sei-kun harusnya ga sepedas itu kali, ngomentarin Kuroko."

"Apa salahku? Bukannya dia memang payah dalam soal _game_?"

"Yah, tapi nggak seperti itu kali. Nanti Kuroko salah tasfir, lho"

"Mungkin dia bukan menangis karena aku."

"Eh?" Ogiwara bingung. Menangis? Kuroko tadi menangis?

"Dia pasti… ditindas lagi." Akashi menajamkan matanya.

* * *

Kuroko berlari menaiki tangga. Tidak ingin ada yang melihat ekspresinya kali ini. Memang benar, di sekolah ia sering di tindas walaupun oleh 2 orang saja. Eits! Jangan salah sangka. Walaupun hanya 2 orang, tetapi 2 orang brengsek ini sering menindas Kuroko dengan kejam. Tak segan-segan mereka mengambil uang jajan Kuroko, mengguyur Kuroko dengan air pel yang kotor, bahkan sampai membawa-bawa masa lalu Kuroko. Argh! Kuroko benci bagian itu! Sudahlah. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

'Aku memang anak yang lemah, ya' batinya.

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

DHEG!

Suara ini… Tidak salah lagi! Suara ini…!

"Akashi…-kun…"

"Kau meninggalkan tas mu" Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang sedari tadi ada di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"_D-Domo_."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu si pemilik mata heterokromia angkat suara.

"Kau ditindas lagi, bukan?"

**DHEG! **

"A-Apa…" Kuroko terdiam.

"Tak ada yang bisa menipu mataku, Tetsuya"

Ah! Ingin sekali ia meneteskan air matanya saat ini, tapi disini ada Akashi. Jangan! Jangan!

"Tch! Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah. Tidak perlu ditahan." ucap Akashi dengan nada perintahnya. Tapi, Kuroko bisa mendengar sedikit nada ramah didalamnya. Akashi langsung menyodorkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna merah _maroon_ kepada Kuroko yang dari tadi menunduk.

"Eh?"

"Ambillah. Jika kau tidak butuh, kau boleh membuangnya"

"_Etto_… _Arigato_…_gozaimasu_…"

"Masuk lah segera. Hari sudah malam." Akashi langsung berjalan melintasi sisi kanan Kuroko. Dan sesaat, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hangat di puncak kepalanya. Ah. Akashi ternyata menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko sebelum beranjak ke depan _lift_ apartemen itu.

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya" bisiknya.

Kuroko kaget, langsung menghadap punggung Akashi yang masih berjalan menuju_ lift_.

"_O_-_Oyasuminasai_, Akashi-kun." Suara Kuroko terdengar agak keras agar Akashi mendengarnya. Ya… Akashi mendengarnya. Sebelum masuk ke _lift_ yang pintunya terbuka, Kuroko sekilas melihat senyuman dari Akashi. Kapan ya, terakhir kali Kuroko melihat senyuman seperti itu dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro? Kuroko memutuskan untuk menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan Akashi yang tadi diberikan padanya. Berwarna merah _maroon_. Sepertinya, Akashi sangat menyukai hal bernuansa merah ya?

"Akashi-kun benar-benar suka merah ya? Hmmm…" Ah. Kuroko (refleks) tersenyum. Jarang Kuroko langsung tersenyum setelah mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Jika ia harus tersenyum pun, ia hanya memperlihatkan _fake-smile_ nya. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia tersenyum tulus. Rasanya, tersenyum seperti ini sangat mudah. Tapi, ia langsung sadar ia masih ada di luar ruangan.

_Oh dear diary… _

Kuroko langsung merona. Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik dia masuk ke ruangannya.

* * *

"_Tadaima_…"

Tak ada balasan. Itu pasti. Karena, ia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen yang bisa dibilang agak besar untuk pelajar biasa sepertinya. Itu karena bibinya yang memesankan satu ruangan diapartemen yang besar agar Kuroko betah disana. Bibinya adalah seorang arsitektur. Sudah pasti beliau sibuk dan jarang menemui Kuroko. Mungkin hanya saat siang, ia masuk ke ruangan apartemen anak abangnya untuk memberikan makan malam untuk Kuroko. Tak apa. Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Bangun, bersiap, ke sekolah, pulang, makan, belajar, mandi, tidur. Jadwal Kuroko sangat lah membosankan jika setiap hari harus seperti itu. Yah.. kalau Ogiwara tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolahnya dan mengajak Kuroko main, mungkin membuat Kuroko lebih baik, walaupun tergolong jarang.

Kuroko menyimpan tas di kamarnya. Semua ruangan Kuroko bernuansa biru langit, karena ini ruangan apartemen yang disiapkan bibinya khusus untuk Kuroko. Mandi, lalu makan malam. Ternyata bibinya telah menaruh makanan _bento_ dari minimarket untuk Kuroko. Kuroko langsung memanaskannya di _microwave_. Sambil menunggu, ia mengambil amplop yang sepertinya titipan dari bibinya itu.

_'Untuk Tetsuya-chan. Ini uang jajan kamu buat 1 minggu. Gunakan sebaik mungkin ya. Dan jangan terlalu menghemat!' _

Sekian pesan yang tercantum di amplop itu. Bibinya ini memang ceria dan cerewet. Sering kali ia melarang Kuroko meminum _vanilla milkshake_ yang 1 hari bisa sampai 5 gelas oleh Kuroko. Walau begitu, bibinya sangat menyayangi Kuroko. Ia bekerja keras bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah 28 tahun yang hidup di rumahnya dan masih jomblo **[#bletak]**, tapi untuk Kuroko yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

Selesai makan, Kuroko merasa lelah, dan memutuskan langsung tidur. Malam itu, Kuroko mengingat semua kata-kata Akashi tadi. Kata-kata yang tergiang dipikirannya. Tak lupa, sapu tangan yang Akashi berikan. Diambilnya sapu tangan merah _maroon_ dari meja belajar disambingnya. Ah… wangi _mint_. Wanginya memanjakan indera penciuman Kuroko. Berkali-kali ia merasakan wangi _mint_ yang menyegarkan masuk ke cuping hidungnya.

Eh? Tunggu… Kenapa Kuroko malah menyium sesuatu yang milik Akashi?! Argh! Sekarang Kuroko malah seperti cowok mesum…

Ah… malam lagi. Besok, ia hanya mengulangi kegiatan sehari-harinya yang membosankan lagi.

_'Otou-san… Okaa-san… Aku kesepian…'_ curhat Kuroko.

Memang… Kuroko sangat kesepian. Ia berharap ada yang membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko tertidur dengan air mata disudut matanya.

* * *

"Ini dia"

"Hm… Sepertinya anak ini sangat lemah. Apa bisa dia menanggung semua?"

"Tapi, hanya ini saja yang tersisa, sayang."

"Kalau begitu, kita tak punya pilihan lagi."

Si perempuan akhirnya menjatuhkan sebuah kain yang digulung memanjang dari lubang sihir yang ia buat dan kain itu jatuh dengan mulus dikaki ranjang.

"Baik-baik disini, _minna_."

Terlihat air mata disudut mata si perempuan dan laki-laki itu.

"_Oyasumi_, Ryouta, Daiki, Tatsuya, Shintarou, Kazunari, Atsushi."

* * *

Sudah pagi. Kuroko terbangun karena matanya langsung dilirik sinar matahari yang terang. Ahh… lagi-lagi Kuroko harus mengulang kegiatan hariannya yang membosankan.

_'Hari rabu… Ogiwara-kun pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya…' _batin Kuroko yang menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya.

Kuroko malas sekali untuk sekolah. Bukan karena pelajaranya, tapi 2 pengecut yang pasti menindasnya lagi hari ini. Sepertinya, Kuroko harus membawa uang jajan yang sedikit agar jatah jajannya tidak terpotong terlalu banyak untuk penindasnya itu.

"Cuu~"

He?

Suara apa itu?

Dari mana?

Eng… Mungkin perasaan Kuroko aja?

"Nyem~"

Nggak. Nggak mungkin. Itu jelas-jelas nyata! Dan berada didekat Kuroko.

Ah! Kuroko baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang hangat melingkari kaki nya. Apa itu? Jangan-jangan… Kuroko menelan ludah nya. Beriap-siap menyibak selimut yang ia pakai.

**SRAK **

Eh?

Dia lagi mimpi kan? Sepertinya tidak… Jadi, kenapa…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KENAPA ADA 6 ANAK KECIL TIDUR DIDEKAT KAKINYA?! **

.

.

.

.

.

Ada apa semalam? Kuroko melahirkan sambil tidur? **GA MUNGKIN**. Tenang, dia harus tenang. Dilihatnya lagi ke-6 bayi berumur sekitar 5 bulan.

Disebelah kaki kiri Kuroko, anak 3 anak bayi, berambut _blond_ tidur mengemut jempolnya sendiri, dia memakai piyama berwarna kuning muda. Disebelahnya, anak _tan_ berambut _navy blue_ tidur. Mulutnya terbuka dan ada _saliva_ yang menetes, tangannya direntangkan sampai-sampai menampar kedua anak lain disampingnya, dia memakai piyama biru gelap. Lalu, yang tidur memeluk kaki Kuroko adalah anak berambut _raven_ yang poninya dibelah 2 ditengah, dia memakai piyama _orange_.

Sebelah kanan, ada anak bayi berambut hijau yang sepertinya tidur paling normal disini. Tangannya diletakan diperutnya. Didekat kepalanya ada errr.. kacamata(?) ber-_frame_ hitam, memakai piyama hijau muda. Disebelahnya, ada anak yang memiliki surai ungu. Sepertinya, ia yang paling tinggi dari anak lainnya, dan memakai piyama ungu muda. Dia sedang memeluk tangan anak bersurai_ raven_ lainnya. Dan yang, terakhir anak normal lain bersurai raven. Poni sebelah kirinya panjang sampai menutupi matanya. Ia tidur sambil meletakan tangan yang tidak dipeluk ke perutnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan ia memakai piyama berwarna abu-abu.

Ada persamaan dari mereka semua. Mereka semua mempunyai benda yang tertancap dikepala mereka seperti tanduk, tetapi ini tipis dan berbentuk seperti sayap kelalawar?

Siapa mereka?!

_'Kawaii naa… Demo, dare?'_ batinnya

"_Nee_, _kodomo-tachi_. _Daijobude_-"

**TING TONG **

_Oh no… _

_"Tetsuya, kau ada didalam? Shigehiro memintaku menjemputmu."_ Suara dari _speaker_ didalam ruangan Kuroko yang tersambung ke _microphone_ diluar untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang diluar menampilkan suara Akashi. Tunggu…

_"Tetsuya? Kau didalam? Aku buka ya." _

**CKLEK **

_Shit… _

Kenapa Akashi bisa masuk ke apartemen Kuroko? Jangan-jangan, ia punya kunci ruangan Kuroko? Tapi, dari mana ia mendapatkannya?!

Kuroko lupa! Ia pernah menitipkan kunci cadangan apartemennya satu pada Ogiwara! Bagaimana ini?!

"Tetsuya, kau dikamar?"

Gawat! Suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kamar Kuroko makin lama makin terdengar. Kuroko harus mengunci pintu kamarnya! Tapi, niatnya tak terpenuhi karena anak bayi bersurai hijau tadi memeluk kaki Kuroko. _Dammit_! Kuroko tidak bisa bergerak!

**KREK **

"Tetsuya, kau-"

_Oh, Sweet honey ice tea…_

"A-Akashi…-kun…"

"… . Siapa mereka?"

"_A_-_A_-_Ano_-!"

"Huaaah~"

Ah… bayi-bayi tadi bangun. Duduk, dan mengucek mata mereka sambil menguap. Tiba-tiba ekor mata mereka menangkap sosok. Semua bayi langsung memusatkan pandangan mereka ke Kuroko.

_Oh no… _

"Cuu~!" teriak bayi berambut _blond_ sambil merangkak dan memeluk Kuroko.

Ah! Sekarang kelihatan ekor hitam yang seperti kabel. Ujung ekornya berbentuk mata tombak.

"Un!" satu lagi, bayi tan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kuroko yang sedari tadi masih duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ai~!" teriak bayi berambut _raven_ yang dibelah tangah poninya.

"Nyem" bayi bersurai ungu satu ini memeluk tangan Kuroko yang Kuroko pakai untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

"Nano? Nano…" Ok. Ini yang paling _absurd_. Anak bersurai hijau ini meraba-raba ranjang Kuroko. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Benar. Setelah ia mengambil kacamata didekatnya, langsung dipakai/heh olehnya dan merangkak kearah Kuroko.

"Ng~" yang satu ini normal. Ia merangkak dan memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko dan Akashi mematung.

Siapa mereka ini?!

**TBC **

**Chapter 1 selesai! Hah~! Enchok gue gara2 betulin kalimatnya nih! Huehuehuehue! Nih FF dibuat karena Ichika baca manga karya Shinozuka Hirumo yang berjudul 'Chibi Fairy!'. Hampir sama kan? Huehuehuehuehuehuehue-! #disekaptemen. Bedanya, tuh manga yang seru itu si pemeran utama cuma dapat 1 fairy ajah… yang berada diposisi Akashi di FF ini dan di manga pun sifatnya lain… dan tentu tuh manga kagak Shonen-Ai! Dan, perbedaan lain akan nampak di chap-chap selanjutnya~! **

**Nah, untung saya ingat! Kalian pasti udah tau kan? Bayi-bayi ini siapa-siapa aja? Nah, si Aomine ini kulitnya ga se-tan kayak di anime. Dan, para bayi ini sangat montok. Yah… kagak terlalu gemuk sih. Tapi, montok/chubby imut-imut gitu deh~!. Itu aja kata-kata terakhir saya(?) kok kayak mau mati aja ya. Sori diingatkan saya masih newbie jadi, Yoroshiku~! **

**Credit: buat paopuandseasalt, temen yang suka nyekap saya kalo ketawa & selalu menghentikan fangirl-ing saya dan teman sekelas~ yang bikin ceritanya makin parody dan lawak dan juga betulin EYD juga~~!**

**Kuroko: RR onegai?**


	2. Chapter 2: Why they're crying?

**KISEKI NO CHIBI DEVIL!**

*****Warning! Light Profanity, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Slight Fail Parody maybe…*****

***Chibi!Kise,Aomine,Takao,Himuro,Mura,Midorima***

**Pair: AkaKuro always~**

**DISCLAIMER : _Fujimaki Tadoki Sensei owned Kuroko no Basket and Shinozuka Hiromu owned Chibi Fairy_.**

* * *

_Kuroko bangun dari tidurnya menemukan 6 anak bayi yang memiliki tanduk aneh dan ekor berujung seperti mata tombak. Akashi yang diminta Ogiwara untuk menjemput Kuroko melihat, Kuroko sedang di kerubuni bayi-bayi yang tak tau dari mana._

* * *

Kuroko bingung harus bagaimana. Melaporkan anak-anak ini ke polisi? ARGH! Ga tau!/tobatnak

Diletakkannya semua bayi ke ranjangnya agar dia bisa beranjak. Akashi menghampirinya dan memperhatikan semua bayi-bayi itu dengan teliti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau mereka semua, Tetsuya?"

"_Iee…_"

"Hmmm… _Hen na_..."

"Cuu~"

Eh? Hah? Suara _absurd_ apa itu?

"Nyuu~"

Eh?! Ada lagi! Semua bayi itu langsung bermuka sedih. Kuroko bingung. Kenapa mereka sedih? Kuroko langsung mengambil bayi berambut blond dan berbicara.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Cuu~ Cuu cuu~"

Si blond satu ini langsung menggengam kaos Kuroko. Dipeluknya bagian dada bidang Kuroko.

"Ah. Kalian lapar ya?" Sebentar akan kubikinkan susu–" Kuroko langsung menghentikan dialognya

"Hm? Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Aku…tidak mempunyai persediaan susu…"

"Ya ampun. Kau ini-"

_**CKREK**_

"Kuroko! Sei-kun! Ayo berangka–!"

**_BRUK_.** Tas Ogiwara langsung jatuh dari tangannya. Sepertinya, Ogiwara berpikiran yang ngawur-ngawur.

"S-Se-Sei…–!"

"Hm?"

"Sei-kun! Kau apakan Kuroko?!" sambil mencengkram pundak Akashi dan mengguncangnya

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dan lepaskan tanganmu!" ucap Akashi dengan nada perintah dan suara yang masih kedengaran cool?

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa Kuroko punya a-a-a-a-a-anak?!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, atau aku yang akan melepaskannya dari lenganmu." Yep. Gunting yang ia todongkan ke Ogiwara sukses membuat Ogiwara berlindung dibelakang punggung Kuroko.

"HIEEE! Sei-kun menyeramkan!"

"Ogiwara-kun, tenang. Kau menakuti mereka."

"Eh?"

Ogiwara sadar dengan bayi-bayi yang ada di ranjang Kuroko matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ya ampun…

"Ah.. _Gomen gomen_~ –Eh? _Chotto_! _Karera wa dare_?!"

"_Danmari_, Shigehiro."

"Aku juga tidak tau. Saat aku bangun, mereka sudah di dekat kakiku."

"Hmmm… _Souka_…"

Mereka terdiam. Larut ke pikiran masing-masing.

"Sekolahmu bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

"OH IYA! SEKOLAH! JAM BERAPA INI?!" Ogiwara ribut sendiri

"... . Sepertinya, hari ini aku bolos saja. Mengawasi mereka."

"Hah… Terserah kau, Tetsuya. Shigehiro, ayo."

"Ah! _HAIK_~ _Jaa_, Kuroko! Kalo ada apa-apa, bilang ya!"

"_Un. Arigato. Ittera–_"

"HUEEEE!"

Eh? Baru aja Kuroko di ambang pintu keluar ruangannya, suara dahsyat terdengar. Sontak, Kuroko, Akashi, dan Ogiwara masuk ke kamar Kuroko dan menemukan hampir semua bayi menangis. Yah, kecuali si surai hijau yang sudah berkaca-kaca matanya.

"_Nee, kodomo-tachi._ Ada apa?"

"HUAAAA!"

"Wah, wah… sepertinya, mereka tidak ingin kau tinggalkan, Kuroko"

"Kalau begitu gimana caranya aku membeli perlengkapan mereka?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm….." Ogiwara langsung berfikir.

* * *

"Hehehe! Kalo begini, kau tidak akan kesulitan, kan?"

"…"

"…"

Ogiwara memikirkan mereka menggendong masing-masing 3 bayi. Kecuali Akashi, karena Akashi sangat tidak bisa berurusan dengan anak-anak. Ketiga anak yang digendong Ogiwara pun sepertinya sudah capek menangis, berontak tidak mau dipeluk Ogiwara. Mereka tidak ingin disentuh oleh orang selain Kuroko, mungkin? Untung saja, saat ini pukul 8.10 am alias jam 8 lebih 10 menit, 27 detik, dan 30 milisekon **[bentar, Ichika digebukin warga kelurahan]**. Akashi dan Ogiwara bisa menemani sebentar Kuroko membeli perlengkapan. Yah… Walaupun jarak _minimarket 24hours_ itu dekat dengan apartemen Kuroko.

Sesampainya di _minimarket_, Kuroko mengambil keranjang belanjaan. Berjalan menuju rak-rak popok bayi. Banyak sekali variasinya… Kuroko saja bingung, mana yang cocok untuk mereka.

"Ambil saja yang berukuran M, dan yang cepat menyerap. Jangan membeli yang tipis. Biasanya, mereka memakai bahan-bahan yang membuat bayi _sensitive_ iritasi kulit." Akashi angkat suara.

"Eh… _Un_." Kuroko buru-buru memilih popok yang memenuhi kriteria Akashi. Tiba-tiba…

"Cuu~!" suara _absurd_.

"_I-Ittai_…–!" sekarang malah suara Akashi yang masih terkesan rendah(?)

"Uwo!" Gaje.

Ahhh… Suara-suara _absurd_ diatas ternyata datang dari Akashi yang terdengar kesakitan. Memang… Rambut merah menyala Akashi sedang dijambak oleh 2 anak bayi di gendongan Kuroko. Si _blond_ dan si _tan_. Akashi hanya bisa merintih dan berusaha melepaskan gengaman kedua bayi itu. Sedangkan si _raven_ yang poninya terbelah dua itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat temannya menjambak rambut seseorang.

"Sepertinya, bayi-bayi ini suka sama Akashi-kun ya?"

"Tetsuya… Yang benar saja? Mereka menarik-narik rambutku itu tanda mereka suka padaku?"

"Hahahaha! Rambutnya Sei-kun ditarik tuh!"

Datanglah Ogiwara yang sedari tadi pergi ke rak-rak susu formula bayi sambil membawa 3 _box_ susu formula.

"Shigehiro, diam dan bantu aku jika kau masih sayang nyawamu." **JGER!** **[what?!]** aura hitam Akashi mengerumuni tubuh Akashi dan sepertinya sudah siap melukai Ogiwara.

"Ahahahahaha! _Haik, haik~_!" malah dibalas cengiran Ogiwara

Akhirnya, Akashi terlepas dari cengkraman maut kedua bayi itu. Kuroko yang sedari tadi didekat Akashi langsung angkat suara

"Kau sudah mendapatkan susu formulanya, Ogiwara-kun?"

"Eh? HIEEE!"

"Tch! _Urusai_, Shigehiro"

"Kuroko! Muncullah dengan normal!"

"Aku muncul dengan normal, kok."

"Sudahlah. Tetsuya, sudah lengkap?"

"Ah… _Haik_"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kekasir."

Mereka bertiga menuju kasir dan Kuroko membayar semua belanjaan. Ogiwara ternyata menyelipkan jajanannya kedalam keranjang Kuroko, sehingga Kuroko harus membayar jajanan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

_At Kuroko's room…_

* * *

"Kalau begini, sudah…"

"Sudah kau ganti popok mereka, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, _haik_. Sepertinya, mereka merasa lebih nyaman dari pada mereka memakai celana tadi."

"Kalau begitu… Kita berangkat, Shigehiro"

Tak ada jawaban

"Shigehiro?"

"Ka…–"

Akashi dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara, tepatnya, di dekat ranjang Kuroko.

"Shige–"

"_KAWAII_! ." **[emot apaan ini?!]**

Kuroko dan Akashi _sweatdrop_, melihat Ogiwara memeluk bayi bersurai ungu yang memakan cemilannya. Dan ekspresi yang dibuat bayi itu terkesan datar dan…_kawaii_. Disekitar mulutnya kelihatan ada rempah-rempah dari cemilan itu (Maiubo). Tiba-tiba, bayi bersurai raven yang poni kirinya berat sebelah(?) menghampiri surai ungu dengan merangkak, dan mengahapus remah-remah disekitar mulut si ungu.

"Huwaaa! _KAWAII_!" Ogiwara ber-_fanboy-ing_ ria.

"Shigehiro, hentikan _fanboy-ing_ menjijikanmu itu."

"Ogiwara-kun ternyata seorang _Fudanshi_." Ucap Kuroko(yang tidak tau bahwa dia juga akan di_pair_kan nantinya).

"Dasar _shotacon_ aneh."

"_Ma–_! Apa maksudmu menjijikan, Sei-kun?!" ucap Ogi tanpa menyangkal tentang _shotacon_ yang dikatakan Akashi**[emng betul sih/nak].**

"Sudahlah.. jika terus berlama-lama, akan kutinggal."

"Eh~? Sei-kun _matte yoo_! _Jaaa_, Kuroko! Nanti kukirimi pesan ya~!"

"_Un. Itterashai_."

* * *

"Hmmm… Sepertinya, kalian lapar ya? Sebentar ya, aku buatkan susu."

Kuroko beranjak dari ranjangnya yang sedari tadi ia duduki sambil memperhatikan keenam bayi yang baru ia temui tadi pagi.

.

Beranjak.

Berjalan.

Keluar ruangan.

Menutup pintu kamar.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det–

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" **[oi! Narasiku belum selesai!]**

Kuroko langsung terkejut dan sontak membuka pintu kamarnya lagi. Dilihatnya 2 bayi yang menangis. Si _blond _dan si _tan_. Kelihatan tangan mereka terkepal sambil menangis. Ahh… Kuroko membuat hipotesis.

Mereka bertengkar.

"_Nee, kodomo-tachi. Doushita?_"

"Huweee!" si _blond_ menunjuk kearah bayi _tan_ dan si bayi _tan_ menunjuk si _blond_.

Haaah… Sudahlah… apa lebih baik ia membawa kedua bayi itu bersamanya kedapur agar aman? Diangkatnya bayi-bayi yang menangis itu.

"Cup cup. Jangan menangis." Ucap Kuroko sambil me-pukpuk(?) punggung kecil mereka. Akhirnya, tangisan mereka mereda atau bisa dibilang, berhenti. Kedua bayi itu mendongkak dan melihat wajah Kuroko tersenyum lembut dan langsung memeluk dada bidang Kuroko.

"_Cuu~_!"

"Uwaa~!"

"Iya iya. Kalian memang anak baik."

Kuroko terus mengelus satu-satu rambut kedua bayi dipelukannya itu. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko sadar. Ia sedang diperhatikan. Oleh keempat anak yang duduk di ranjang Kuroko. Ekspresi mereka sangat sedih. Ahh… Lebih tepatnya…

Ekspresi cemburu

"Ah. Kalian ingin dipeluk juga ya?"

Kuroko menurunkan kedua bayi yang dipelukannya dan menaruhnya didekat bayi-bayi lain. Dan, Kuroko memeluk semua bayi tsb sampai-sampai membuat bayi-bayi itu tertawa bahagia. Hangat… Kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak Kuroko rasakan sekarang sudah dirasakan tubuh Kuroko yang mungil itu. Setelah itu, Kuroko mebmuatkan mereka susu yang ia beli di minimarket tadi. Setelah kenyang, para bayi itu tertidur.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Teiko Gakuen…_

* * *

"Oi, kau liat si datar tadi membolos kan?"

"Tenang. Sudah aku foto dia membolos."

"Hm. Bagus."

Seringai mengerikan menghiasi wajah seseorang bersurai abu-abu yang sedang merokok di atap sebuah gedung.

* * *

Sore itu, Akashi sedang duduk dikursi meja kerja OSIS-nya. Semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu sudah ia selesaikan dalam waktu satu hari. Jika, orang normal harus melakukan semua itu, mungkin memerlukan 2 hari. Itu pun dikerjakan sampai titik darah penghabisan terakhir/heh. Tanpa basa-basi, ia beranjak dari ruangan atau penjara(?) itu. Kepalanya pening. Jika Akashi bukan orang yang jaim, mungkin ia sudah menumbangkan diri ditengah jalan. Ah sudahlah... Jika diteruskan, Ichika harus tidur dengan satu mata terbuka malam ini.

**[*Ichika jadi korban tawuran seketika*Oke, Abaikan]**

Dipikiran Akashi terlintas,

_'Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya saat ini? Apakah ia mampu mengurus ke-6 bayi itu?'_

Ah… lupakan. Kuroko adalah anak yang hebat walaupun lembek. Ia sangat bertanggung jawab. Mengurus anak-anak itu sehari mungkin semudah membalikan telapak kaki bagi Kuroko, –Ehm! Telapak tangan, maksudnya.

Hm? Sehari? Benar juga. Apakah Kuroko akan merawat semua bayi itu dalam 1 hari saja? Jika iya, bagaimana dengan nasib keenam bayi itu? Jika tidak, berarti Kuroko merawat semuanya terus? Apakah Kuroko bisa? ARGH! Dari pada cari pusing, mending cari tempe aja!–Ehm! cari tau aja! Akashi akhirnya mengganti tujuannya ke apartemen Kuroko.

* * *

Sekarang, Akashi sudah di depan pintu ruangan Kuroko. Belum memencet bel atau apapun. Ia sangat curiga dengan suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya itu teriak-teriak ala _fanboy_. Ya sudah pasti itu Ogiwara. Dan suara bayi-bayi nangis. Hah~ apa lagi yang si _otaku_ _game_ itu lakukan pada bayi-bayi _innocent_ itu sih… Sudahlah… lebih baik ia masuk dulu.

_**TING TONG**_

Beberapa saat setelah Akashi memencet tombol itu, terdengar suara Kuroko dari speaker dibawah tombol bel itu.

_"Ha-haik. Siapa?"_

"Tetsuya, ini aku"

_"…"_

_**CKLEK!**_

Ah! Suara itu hampir saja membuat _image cool_ Akashi berantakan. Di depannya ada Kuroko, sedang menggendong bayi bersurai hijau yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Yah… Bukan karena efek kacamata yang ia pakai. Kuroko mempersilahkan Akashi masuk. Dan, sekarang ia berada di ruang tengah yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu. Nampak Ogiwara sedang kebingungan di depan 2 bayi bersurai ungu dan raven yang berponi panjang sebelah menangis. Akashi hanya bertanya-tanya.

"Tetsuya, ada apa ini?"

"Ogiwara-kun buat kerjaan"

Kuroko dan Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Kelakuan Ogiwara benar-benar membuat Kuroko kewalahan. Kuroko yang benar-benar kewalahan disini.

"AH! SEI-KUN!"

"**_No_**."

Singkat-padat-jelas.

"Eh?! Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa~!"

"Aku tau kau memintaku untung membantu menenangkan bayi-bayi itu kan?"

_**BANG.**_Tepat sasaran.

"LONTONGIN–! e-eh?! TOLONGIN AKU DONG~!" ucap Ogiwara sambil menunjuk kedua bayi yang menangis disofa Kuroko. Haaa.. Akashi udah capek sama kerjaan OSIS. Ga mau nyentuh kerjaan lain lagi. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan anak kecil. **GA SUDI**.

"Shigehiro, kau tau aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan anak kecil, bukan?"

"Ta-Tapi–!"

"Sudahlah, Ogiwara-kun. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka."

Kuroko langsung menghampiri kedua bayi yang menangis karena Ogiwara. Dalam sekejab, bayi itu dipeluk dan dielus-elus Kuroko, dan dalam sekejab pula bayi-bayi itu berhenti menangis.

"Huaa~ Kuroko seperti ibu yang baik ya~"

"Ibu?"

"Iya! Ibu!"

"Mungkin panggilan 'Ibu' tidaklah sopan jika ditunjukan untuk seorang laki-laki, Ogiwara-kun."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

**[Abaikan saja Ogi ini]**

"Ah. Tetsuya, apakah kau sudah tau tentang mereka semua?"

_**SING…**_

Tak ada yang berbicara. Kuroko hanya membatu didepan bayi-bayi yang sudah ia tenangkan. Benar juga. Apakah ia akan merawat semua bayi ini atau membiarkan mereka keesokan harinya? Kuroko bingung.

"A-aku…"

_**BRAK!**_

Hampir saja semua yang ada diruangan itu mati karena kaget. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak kaget, jika tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak masuk apartemen Kuroko?

"_Minna_!" **[dramatis]**

"_D-Daijobu desuka, m-minna_?!" **[nih satu kaku banget.]**

He? Yang mendobrak masuk adalah 2 orang. Satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Sepertinya, mereka masih SMP dan seumuran dgn Kuroko. Kelihatan dari baju seragam yang mereka pakai, tetapi Kuroko tak tau dari sekolah mana.

"Eh?"

"Hei, kenapa kalian mendobrak masuk tanpa izin?!" Ogiwara buka mulut(?)

"Ah maaf! Itu… Kami mencari bayi-bayi yang hilang, dan saya dengar ada–…" matanya melirik sebentar.

"–enam bayi yang tiba-tiba tinggal disini!"

"Eh? A-Apakah yang ini?" Kuroko menunjukan bayi-bayi yang di ruang tengahnya.

Diwajah si perempuan kelihatan...err...senyuman.

"Benar! Ya ampun kamu ini! Kalian juga kenapa kabur?" tangis si perempuan sambil memeluk bayi blond.

"Cuu?"

_'Hm?'_ Akashi yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya membuka sebelah mata dan melihat kelakuan perempuan yang mendobrak masuk tadi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. _Arigatou_ sudah merawat mereka!"

"_A-Arigatou_!" ucap si cowok

"Eh? _I-Iee… Arigatou_. Syukurlah kalian sudah bisa pulang. Jaga diri kalian ya" ucap Kuroko pada semua bayi.

"Cuu?"

"Umm?"

Eh? Kenapa mereka terlihat bingung? Apa mungkin karena Kuroko mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' ke mereka? Mungkin saja...

Sesaat Kuroko melihat seringai melebar di wajah si perempuan yang menjauh sambil membawa 3 bayi dipelukannya, sedangkan yang 3 lagi dipelukan si laki-laki. Sesaatnya lagi para bayi menangis saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Ternyata benar, ya."

"Eh?"

**TBC**

***End Chapter 2***

**Chap 2 dirilis~~! Huehuehuehue!Di chap ini gaje bnr ya akhirnya… T_T sori alurnya cepat-lama banget. Biasalah, Ichika ini anak yang suka bercerita lama-lama dan singkat! Biar ngerti, tapi malah terlalu spesifik, jadinya panjang deh~! Dan kayaknya, dari chap 1 Ichika kelihatannya kayak lagi bercerita sama temen benaran ya… ada tambahan 'Eh?' atau apalah itu… sori ya~ itu emang style saya~[boong]/kokcurcol**

**Houtou nii arigatou buat Sukikawai-chan-sensei, yang sudah menginspirsi saya membuat FF~~! Terharu T_T and buat kamu yang udah membaca FF ter-gaje ini! Ohya, credit beta masih kepada paopuandseasalt bikin cerita makin gaje dan Ichika doain dia bisa jadi comedian XD/heh. Maaf chap ini pendek! Chap 3 bakal dirilis secepat yang saya bisa lakukan! Thanks buat yang nge-follow,favo,review FF ini! ****Juga buat ****pacar gelapku** –EHM! Pembaca gelap FF ini~! Gambarimasu~! Buat yang ingin membantu juga ga apa-apa! maaf utk pembaca yang udh di-PHP in saya~!

**Sankyuu~ RR onegai?**


	3. Chapter 3: Why me?

**KISEKI NO CHIBI DEVIL!**

*****Warning! Slight Profanity, Shonen-Ai, OOC!*****

***Chibi!Kise,Aomine,Takao,Himuro,Mura,Midorima***

**Pair: AkaKuro always~**

**Rated T for Ichika's foul languages**

**___Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owned Kuroko no Basuke_**

**___Shinozuka Hiromu owned Chibi Fairy_.**

**_._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Keenam bayi itu menangis saat dibawa oleh orang yang mengaku orang tua para bayi itu. Apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan?_

* * *

"A-Akashi-kun? Ke-Kenapa mereka menangis?"

"Karena kedua orang brengsek itu bukanlah orang tua mereka. Shigehiro, kita kejar mereka."

"Eh?!" Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Eh?!"

"Kau 6, aku 12." Perintah Akash. **[A/N: _Gomen_, saya bkn _gamer_. Cuma ini aja yang Ichika tau~]**

"_YO-YOKAI_!" Ya… Naluri taktik si _otaku game_ ini muncul.

He? 6? 12? Paan tuh? Sekejab Ogiwara melesat ke tangga dan meluncuri bagian peganggan tangga. Cepat sekali. Sedangkan Akashi? Lupakan… Ia sudah terjun dari jendela tadi.

.

Eh?

.

.

Jendela?

.

.

Kenapa gak balkon aja?

.

.

***hening***

.

.

.

"A-Akashi-kun...!"

Kuroko mulai meneriakkan–memanggil–nama Akashi dari jendela. Ternyata, Akashi sudah mendarat dengan mulusnya. Kuroko harus gimana? Ikutan terbang kayak tadi? Eng… Tapi kalo mati, gimana?! Sudah! Kuroko harus menjemput mereka. Tapi, lift masih dipake. Pake tangga aja deh…

Dengan buru-buru, Kuroko menuruni tangga.

.

Sementara di luar apartemen, jalan sedang sepi. Hanya ada 2 orang yang berlarian sambil membawa 6 bayi.

"Ohohohohohoho~! Akhirnya bayi-bayi devil ini menjadi miliku~! Ohohoho!"

"Tawa mu benar-benar mengerikan, Alex."

"Taiga! Bawa mereka dengan benar!"

"Iya, iya! Aku tau! Tapi mereka berontak!"

"_Mou_! Taiga ini! Gitu aja kok ga bis–UWA!"

Tiba-tiba saja, didekat sebuah taman–yang memang terletak didepan apartemen Kuroko –,yang tak jauh dari mereka bersandar sosok bersurai merah disebuah pohon, memegang benda panjang dan berkilat. Apa itu?! Yah… Kalian pasti tau lah…

"Oi, lepaskan bayi itu." Nada perintah Akashi mulai terdengar.

Seraya menodong gunting merah, Akashi langsung berjalan dengan _aura_ gelap nan _sadistic_-nya. Guntingnya berkilat menyeramkan karena terkena sinar lampu taman itu. Salah satu penculiknya, Kagami Taiga sudah merasakan pundaknya merasa beku kayak di film _Frozen _itu sambil nyanyi _Let it Go _kali/udahnaktobat.

"Alex, lebih baik kau berikan bayi-bayi itu saja, lagian repot juga kalau kita yang merawatnya…" ujar Kagami berkeringat dingin.

"Apa maksudmu Taiga? Kita bisa jual bayi-bayi ini di dan kita bisa dapat banyak uang! Hahahaha!" tawa Alex bagaikan seseorang tak berkeprimanusiaan_. _Masa bayi-bayi unyu itu mau dijual?

"Tapi aku tak menyukai gaya si rambut merah ini…"

"Kau juga berambut merah, _baka!"_

Tak terasa, Ogiwara sudah keluar dari gedung apartemen Kuroko. Ia melihat 2 orang penerobos kamar temannya itu berdebat satu sama lain. Langsung ia hampiri.

"Ada apa sampai ribut-ribut begini~?" tanya Ogiwara dengan nadanya yang ceria sampai menarik perhatian.

"Diam kau, _bakayaro!"_ seru Kagami dan Alex secara bersamaan.

"_B-Bakayaro_?! _Hidoi_!"

Tak lama kemudian–setelah Ogiwara berdebat kecil dengan Alex dan 'Taiga'–, Kuroko muncul.

"A-Akashi-kun, Ogiwara-kun, ada apa ini?" tanya Kuroko yang datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"_Saa_… Tapi tetap saja aku akan menghabisi mereka berdua," tampak _devilish smile_ milik Akashi yang sangat menggemparkan dunia. Tak lupa, dia mulai memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

**Glek!**

Tamatlah riwayat kalian, Alex dan Taiga...

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERINYA KEPADA KALIAN SEMUA!" Alex mulai kabur dengan bayi-bayi di tangannya. Sayang, Akashi sudah menghadangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mau kemana kau, hm?"

**_CKRIS_**

Rambut pirang Alex terpotong sedikit karena gunting Akashi bagai gunting memotong tisu.

**"**A-ah! Rambutku!" Alex sangat kecewa dengan rambut indahnya yang terpotong sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi promosi iklan _Rejuice._

Lalu, Alex berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Sebenarnya, Kuroko ingin menghadang tetapi Alex sudah duluan berlari dengan Taiga.

"HUWEEEEE!"

Mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang sangat memilukan telinga, Akashi langsung mengejar mereka sambil memegang gunting. Ogiwara dan Kuroko juga ikut mengejar mereka.

"KENAPA KALIAN KEJAR KAMI?! FANS GITUU!?" seru Taiga kesal.

**_BANG_**.

Satu perempatan muncul dikepala Akashi.

**_CKRIS_**

Satu buah lemparan gunting mengiris rambut Taiga dengan dramatisnya.

_'Sial…!' _batin Taiga.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU **CEBOL** MELEMPAR GUNTING KEPADAKU?!"

**_BANG! _**

Satu lagi perempatan menghiasi kepala sang surai merah _sadistic_ ini.

**_CKRIS_**

Satu gunting lagi memotong rambut bagian atas milik Kagami dan terlihat irisan rapi potongan rambutnya.

"Sial! Taiga, bisakah kau lari lebih cepat lagi?" Alex melihat Taiga yang terus berlari di belakangnya.

"_Urusai_! Aku sudah berlari sekuat tenagaku!"

Tak disangka, bahwa hanya Kuroko dan Akashi yang mengejar Kagami dan Alex, dimanakah Ogiwara?

.

"Hehehe! Kalo kalian disitu, aku lewat jalan pintas aja!"

Ternyata Ogiwara mencari jalan pintas dan langsung saja dia di depan Kagami dan Alex. Tapi, rem Alex dan Taiga tidak bekerja, jadi Alex menabrak Ogiwara sampai jatuh.

**_GEDUBRAK!_**

**_BRUK!_**

**_KLONTANG(?)!_**

**_MEONG!_**

–Kucing pak RT juga ikut ternyata.

Taiga juga jatuh. Untungnya, Akashi dan Kuroko tidak terjatuh cuma HAMPIR jatuh.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Alex dan Taiga pingsan dan Ogiwara tertimpa sangat parah di bawah.

"Ano_…_Akashi-kun_…_mereka berdua pingsan…" jelas Kuroko dengan _flat face_nya.

"Baguslah…"

"KOK PENCULIK DIKHAWATIRIN!? SAYA TERTIMPA DIBAWAH, _HELLOW_?!" Ogiwara mulai OOC sejenak. Karena tingkah Ogiwara yang sangat mengejutkan itu, suasana jadi hening.

.

.

**_Krik…_**

.

.

**_Krik…_**

.

.

"Ah iya Ogiwara-_kun, gomenasai_…" Kuroko memindahkan Alex dan Kagami di samping sambil menolong Ogiwara.**  
**

Melihat Kuroko yang bersusah payah memindahkan PENCULIK yang sangat berat itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk ikut menolongnya,

"Biar aku saja Tetsuya…"

_"Arigato…_tapi apakah mereka tidak terlalu susah dibawa jika kau seorang saja Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak… Aku tidak ingin kau kesusahan Tetsuya."

Entah dari mana pipi Kuroko bersemu merah muda. Tak sengaja, Ogiwara melihat dan dia tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat _devilish._ Untung saja, Kuroko tidak melihatnya. Tapi, Akashi melihatnya.

"Ogiwara-kun, apakah kau terluka?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya lebam sedikit karena timpaan tadi… hehehe" jelas Ogiwara sambil nyengir gaje.

Kuroko menggendong bayinya satu persatu dan dibantu Ogiwara.

"Mereka tertidur lelap…"

Untung saja bayi-bayi ini tertidur. Mungkin karena mereka menangis tadi? Terserah… yang penting mereka aman. Dan, berkat tubuh para penculik ini besar, para bayi terlindungi dengan sempurna. Apalagi 3 bayi yang digendong Alex. Ada 'pelindung extra' yang membuat mereka tidak terluka.

"Sebaiknya kita membawa mereka kembali ke apartemenmu, Tetsuya."

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Ogiwara menunjuk Taiga dan Alex yang masih pingsan.

"Benar juga," ucap Kuroko singkat.

"… . Bunuh mereka."

"EEH?!"

**_BRUK! _**

Ada suara jatuh. Apa itu? Siluet seseorang dengan tinggi sekitar 190-an cm dibawah pohon. Agak tidak jelas karena daun-daun pohon taman itu menutupi cahaya lampu saat malam itu **[A/N: sekarang jam 18.49].**

"Kalian benar-benar hebat, melindungi bayi-bayi itu dari penculik. Setelahnya, serahkan saja pada saya." seketika, sosok itu berjalan mendekati mereka, belum ia sempat menampakan wajahnya tiba-tiba…

**_SYUT! CTAK!_**

"_Dare_?" tanya Akashi dengan nada _cool_nya setelah melesatkan gunting ke arah kiri sosok tinggi itu. Untungnya, tidak mengenai si orang misterius dan gunting Akashi menancap dipohon belakang.

"_M-Maa maa_… tenang dulu."

**_TAP_**

Akhirnya si tinggi(?) memperlihatkan wajahnya. Bersurai coklat muda, alis yang lumayan tebal, tinggi, dan memakai kaos pink(?) dan… celemek(?!)

"He–?" Ogiwara angkat bicara duluan.

"_Dare_?" Akashi sekarang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya.

"Ah! Maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Kiyoshi Teppei. _Yoroshiku_!" katanya dengan suara bersemangat

"_Hajimemashite_." Balas Kuroko sopan

"…"

"Ahahahahahaha! OI! _Yoroshiku_ dengkul mu! Lu siapa?!" Ogiwara marah-marah sendiri sambil menggengam kerah baju orang bernama Kiyoshi itu.

"E-EH? _Ma-Matte_! S-Saya cuma mau memberi info tentang bayi-bayi itu."

"Eh? Bayi-bayi ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"…" Akashi hanya memincingkan matanya ke Kiyoshi.

"EH?! Kau tau mereka semua?"

"Ahahahaha! _Maa_. Begitulah"

"Jadi, mereka ini–" dialog Kuroko malah terputus lagi.

**_CRING!_**

"Jadi, jika kau berkenan untuk memberi tau kami semua, siapa bayi-bayi ini?" ucap Akashi sopan(?) sambil menodongkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

"E-Eh?! Iya, iya. Saya akan memberi tau kalian! Ta-Tapi, turunkan gunting itu dulu dong!" Ah. Kiyoshi _sweatdrop_ dan bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba ditodong gunting.

"… . Baiklah."

Huft. Untunglah, tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah disini.

"AH! Sekarang udah jam 6.51?! Anime '_Villager Devil_' udah mau tayang! Kuroko, aku balik dulu ya! Sei-kun! Tolong jaga Kuroko! _Soree jaa, Matta nee_~!" teriak Ogiwara sambil berlari menuju apartemennya.

**_SING…_**

Hening… Ga ada yang bicara…

"_M-Maa_… Mungkin bicara disini tidak terlalu aman. Jadi, ayo ikut aku. Akan ku ceritakan semua tentang bayi-bayi itu." Ucap Kiyoshi yang membawa 3 bayi yang tertidur pulas yang Ogiwara titipkan tiba-tiba padanya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan apartemen Kuroko.

"…" Kuroko terdiam. Bagaimana jika orang ini berencana untuk menculik bayi-bayi ini lagi? Stamina Kuroko tinggal sedikit jika ia disuruh berlari lagi untuk mengejar penculik. Tiba-tiba, pundak kiri Kuroko digenggam lembut oleh Akashi.

"Tenang saja. Jika ia mengapa-apakan kalian, akan kulindungi." Kata Akashi dengan nada rendah nan ehm–lembut–ehm.

**_DHEG!_** **[#Ichikameleleh]**

Satu kalimat yang membuat jantung Kuroko berdetak tak karuan. Mukanya yang memerah langsung ia sembunyikan. Kenapa dia?

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

"E-Eh…! _I-Iee_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ucapnya sambil berjalan. Sontak Kuroko langsung mengekorinya.

_'Akashi-kun…'_

.

Mereka semua pergi ke gedung TK yang lumayan besar. Sekitar 2 tingkat. Halaman yang asri, permainan outdoor banyak. Bahkan kolam ikan pun ada. Tak lupa lukisan bunga, tokoh kartun hewan yang lucu menghiasi dinding bangunan tsb.

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam TK itu, Kiyoshi menunjukan arah suatu ruangan di lantai 2–Ruangan _private_.

**_TUK_**

"Minumlah, selagi hangat." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"E-_Arigato gozaimasu_…"

"…"

Kuroko dan Akashi meminum teh yang disajikan oleh Kiyoshi.

"Nah! Tanyakan yang kalian ingin tanyakan." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Kuroko yang dibatasi _coffee table_ coklat.

"A-Ano… Sebenarnya, mereka ini siapa?"

"Hm? Ah! Mereka ini para bayi _devil_." Jawabnya dengan ceria.

.

_Devil_?

.

"_D-Devil_?"

"_Sou_! _Devil_!"

.

–HAH?!

.

**_CRING!_**

"Jelaskan" Akashi angkat bicara

"A-Ah, baik…!"

_'Akashi-kun lagi kepo ya?' _batin Kuroko.

"_Devil_ itu…bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Ahahaha!"

**_CLICK!_** 2 perempatan muncul di kepala seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

**_CRING_**

"Kau tak ada kalimat terakhir selain itu, heh?" aura hitam Akashi mulai menguar. _Emperor eye_ nya berkilat berbahaya. Tak lupa gunting merah keramat yang setia berada di sela-sela jari ramping Akashi.

"_M-Ma-Ma-Matte_!"

"A-Akashi-kun, jangan begitu. Bayi-bayinya akan bangun."

"…" Akashi melirik 6 bayi yang tertidur di sofa yang sedang diduduki Kiyoshi. Tubuh mungil mereka tertutupi selimut. Akashi kembali duduk.

"Yah… Susah menjelaskannya, tapi–" Kiyoshi sekarang melirik kebayi-bayi itu sebentar dan mengalihkan tatapan serius ke Kuroko "–Kuroko Tetsuya, kau terpilih untuk menjaga bayi-bayi _devil_ ini."

**_DHEG!_**

.

.

**He–?**

.

.

Kuroko terbelak mendengarnya. Akashi terdiam dan berpikir. Berpikir apaan? Ga duli.

"A…pa?"

Kiyoshi menghela nafas pendek dan melihat ke bayi-bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Setiap _devil_ juga menghasilkan keturunan, tetapi tidak berarti mereka merawatnya terus menerus. Biasanya karena alasan tertentu, anak-anaknya dititipkan pada kami."

"Ta-Tapi…! Kenapa…mereka menitipnya padaku?"

"Yah… Itu karena alasan yang khusus. Seperti, pergi bertarung dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Makanya mereka menitipkannya pada manusia. Atau… –"

"–orang tua mereka, sudah mati."

**_DHEG!_**

Mata Kuroko kembali membulat.

_'Mati? Orang tua mereka!?'_

"Jadi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kami mohon,–" tatapan Kiyoshi melembut dan seakan-akan memohon pada Kuroko, "–boleh kami titipkan bayi-bayi ini padamu?"

Kuroko mematung.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Huehuehuehuehue! Kocchi kocchi~! | Pao: udh nak. Jangan kerasukan lagi.-_- | Eh?! Hidoi-ssu! emang saya kerasukan apa?! | Pao: Yak! sekarang kita sudah di chap 3 saudara sekalian! *plok plok plok*| Huh! dasar Pao, orang yang ter nistakan! #pundung | *deathgare**

**Sei, kenapa kau membuat ku heart attack saat memikirkanmu berakting seperti diatas? my heart skip skip skip skip skip skip a beat~/malah nyanyi. I think I'd have a heart attack~!/nyanyi lagi?! Eng... penjelasan tentang devilnya gaje banget ya? emang! karena ini saya karang hanya dengan berdasarkan info yang ada di manga tsb. di manga sih, ortu nya ga mati tapi saya mau ortu yg disini mati~ upupupu~|Ichika yandere...**

**Saatnya membalas dendam! –EHM! Membalas review~!**

**[Shizuka Miyuki]: Yah… dibilang jahat sih bisa… tapi, kelakuan mereka itu… kekanak-kanakan sekali kan? Luar binasa… *dilempar Kaga ke Jepang***

**[Lunette Athella]: Thanks for the rev! Sip! Saya udah berusaha menjelaskan situasinya. Udah jelas? Belum? _Omedetou_ untuk saya sendiri, gagal lagi! Huehuehuehuehue–hueeeeee! *malah nangis* Semoga jelas ya! Klo belum jelas, bilang aja~!**

**[fujiwara shinon]: Huhuhuhu! Sori baru sekarang balesnya! Yah… sebenarnya saya ga terlalu suka Kagami, jadi ga kepikiran membuat Kagami ikut serta. _Gomen_ mengecewakan~! *dilempar Kaga ke dunia KuroBasu***

**Emak! Aku di Jepang lalu ke dunia anime, mak! TwT | udah, sarap | Hidoi-ssu~ T^T**

**GAJE? SANGAT!**

**Thanks juga buat:**

**Noir-Alvarez, ShizukiArista, yuzuru, Aoki, Angel Muaffi 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, kurokolovers, azucchi201 yang udah nge-review~!(maaf jika ada kesalahan nama)**

**Juga pembaca gelap~! Juga yang udah nge-favo and foll FF ini~! Juga –uph! #disekapPaopu**

**Credit buat Paopuandseasalt~!**

**Ann: Karena saya lebih banyak waktu disekolah, saya membuat FF sekalian disekolah tetapi, dikarenakan sekolah Ichika lagi ga boleh membawa laptop kesekolah sementara–karena ada kohai kurang ajar alias _asshole_–update FF ini dan mungkin yang lain akan terhambat. Mohon maklum~! TAPI SAYA USAHAKAN BISA CEPAT UPDATE!**

**RR onegai~?**


	4. Chapter 4: I can?

**KISEKI NO CHIBI DEVIL!**

*****Warning! Slight Profanity, Shonen-Ai, OOC!*****

***Chibi!Kise,Aomine,Takao,Himuro,Mura,Midorima***

**Pair: AkaKuro always~**

**Rated T for Ichika's foul languages**

**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owned Kuroko no Basuke_**

**___Shinozuka Hiromu owned Chibi Fairy_.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Setelah mengejar 2 penculik itu, sekarang Kuroko mengikuti Kiyoshi Teppei yang mengatakan bahwa dia tahu semua tentang bayi-bayi ini. Dan, Kuroko ditunjuk menjadi orang tua mereka?!_

* * *

"…" tak ada suara yang keluar dari pemuda baby blue ini. Ia tertunduk. Matanya tak kelihatan karena rambutnya yang mengikuti gravitasi.

"Tetsuya…"

"A-Aku…"

"Hm?"

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya…!" Kuroko beranjak dari sofa dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu errr…gedung.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi berniat mengejar Kuroko tapi malah menatap bayi-bayi yang tertidur itu. Dengan tatapan yang terkesan _ehm_–khawatir–_ehm_.

"Tidak apa… Akan saya jaga."

Akashi mengganguk dan kembali mengejar Kuroko.

.

.

.

Kuroko berlari menuju taman dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

_'Tak mungkin! Aku tak bisa menjaga mereka…!' _Kuroko memegang kepalanya bagai seseorang yang sangat depresi. Melihat Kuroko duduk di taman dengan ekspresi yang tampak stress, Akashi menghampiri si surai biru muda itu.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko tetap saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan tak mendengarkan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, dengar aku…" Kali ini Akashi menepuk pundak saja Kuroko tak mendengarkan.

Kuroko hanya menunduk. Surai baby blue menutupi matanya yang menatap semen dengan tatapan kosong. Akashi menghela nafas pelan dan segera jongkok didepan Kuroko. Digenggamnya pelan kedua pundak Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kenapa–"

"Aku tidak bisa...!" bentak Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak…bisa…–!" terdengar isak tangis Kuroko dan suaranya yang tercekat. Akashi hanya menatapnya, mengintimidasi.

"Kau yakin ingin meninggalkan bayi-bayi itu sendirian?"

_**DHEG!**_

"Dan, bernasib sama denganmu?"

_**DHEG!**_

"Kau tak bisa begitu saja lari dari pertanggungjawaban Tetsuya…"

"_D-Demo_–!"

Eits. Belum selesai Kuroko melanjutkan dialognya, ia sudah dipeluk duluan dengan Akashi. Kuroko hanya terbelak mendapatkan dirinya sedang didalam dekapan Akashi Seijuuro.**  
**

–_Sei modus ternyata *mati suri._

"Aku tau, kau sebenarnya ingin mengasuh mereka kan? Kau hanya takut karena kau pikir kau lemah dan tak sanggup menjadi 'orang tua' mereka…" Akashi menepuk punggung Kuroko. "Kau tak akan sendirian mengasuh mereka semua…"

Kuroko terkejut. "_Demo_, siapa yang mungkin menolongku mengasuh semua anak-anak ini?"

"Aku…" jawab Akashi singkat.**  
**

–Oh! _Hell yes_

.

.

"dan Shigehiro tentunya."**  
**

–_Well, it's not like what I expected to be_

Senyum di bibir Kuroko mulai mengembang.

Senang…

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

_Wait_…?

.

.

Posisi Kuroko…sekarang…

_._

_._

_'!'_

.

.

Kuroko baru menyadari posisinya sangat _awkward_ dengan si _sadistic red haired_, Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang memeluknya. Seketika wajah Kuroko yang biasanya putih pucat menjadi merah bagai tomat rebus.

"_A-Ah!Gomenasai _Akashi-kun–_…_!" serunya sedikit menjauh dari Akashi.

_._

_._

_'!'_

.

.

Baru saja dia sadar bahwa Akashi sudah di depan wajahnya sendiri. Oke. DEPAN. Tampak sebuah senyum simpul di bibir Akashi. Dia mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Kuroko.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya…" ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko.

"… . _Un_." Kuroko menjawab dengan senyuman tersungging diwajahnya

"_Saa_… Lebih baik kita menemui bayi-bayi itu lagi. Pasti mereka akan menangis jika bangun tidak melihatmu lagi."

"_Haik_…"

"Ah. _Kedo maa..._ Sepertinya kita harus membasmi hama dulu ya…" O-oh. Seringai mengerikan dari Akashi Seijuuro melebar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu semak-semak yang dijadikan pagar pembatas ditaman itu.

Akashi berjalan mendekat.

**TAP**

Mendekat...

**TAP TAP**

Mendekat...

**TAP**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, **OGIWARA SHIGEHIRO-kun**?" **'_CRING_' **ucap Akashi dengan kalem, tak lupa senyuman peluluh hati cewek dan _hasami-sama_ yang sudah ada disela-sela jari lentik Akashi.

"A-! Ah-! Y-Yoo,… Sei… hehehehe." Ucap Ogiwara nyengir-nyengiran

.

**[A/N: adegan diatas akan di_skip_ karena mengandung _violence & profanity_ 17+ yang bisa saja mengubah _rating_ FF ini. Kuroko? Wajahnya kayak kepiting rebus, mengetahui ada yang melihat 'adegan'nya dengan Akashi]**

.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"_Haik_! Masuklah!" jawab Kiyoshi dari dalam ruangan.

"_Histureshimashita_..." ucap Kuroko sambil memasuki ruangan yang ia tinggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"…" Akashi tiba-tiba lupa dengan bahasanya sendiri.

–Maaf, saya syok berkepanjangan(?)

"Oush~!" sapa Ogiwara yang sudah ada beberapa luka goresan di tangan dan wajahnya pun ikut menemani Kuroko untuk menemui bayi-bayi yang ada di gedung 'TK' itu.

"Ai~!

"Cuu~!"

"Uwaa~!"

Ah… bayi-bayi itu sudah bangun dan tampaknya bermain dengan mainan yang disediakan di TK itu.

"_Minna_…"

"Duduklah, Kuroko-kun"

"Ah… _Haik_."

.

"Kau sudah tenang, Kuroko-kun?"

"_Haik_. Maaf saya membentak anda tadi."

"_Iee, iee_… Semuanya pasti terkejut jika disuruh menjaga bayi secara tiba-tiba. Ahahahaha!"

"Ahahahaha- EH?! MENJAGA?!" Ogiwara yang tadinya '_go with the flow_' malah heboh sorang.

"_Urusai_, Shigehiro"

"Eh?! _Chotto_! Maksudnya apa nih, _mou_?!"

.

Tak lebih dari 5 menit untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Ogiwara tentang para _devil_ itu. Dan, disanalah Ogiwara _jawdrop_ plus memucat tak percaya.

"_D-Devil_…?! _Ma-Maji dee_…?"

"Ya! Makanya saya minta Kuroko-kun untuk menjaganya!" Jawab Kiyoshi dengan ceria.

"…"

"…"

"Jadi,...–"

Kiyoshi rehat sebentar(?) dan melanjutkan dialognya.

"–Kuroko-kun, apa kami bisa mempercayakanmu untuk merawat para _devil_ ini?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Kuroko malah menunduk(lagi). Para bayi-bayi devil itu malah menatap Kuroko bingung. Sampai 2 bayi (si _tan_ dan si _blond_) merangkak dan menarik-narik celana Kuroko. Saat Kuroko menyadari celananya ditarik ringan, langsung melihat kebawah lebih tepatnya di kakinya. 2 bayi itu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka, tampaknya mereka ingin digendong.

"Uwaa~!

"Cuu~!"

Kuroko tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku 2 bayi yang mendadak muncul dikasurnya semalam. Ia mengangkat kedua bayi itu dan diletakkannya dipangkuan Kuroko.

"Tapi, saya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tetsuya…"

"Kuroko…"

"…"

"_Gomenasai_…"

"..."

"_Jaa_… Bagaimana jika aku mencari orang lain yang bisa menjaga mereka semua?" ucap Kiyoshi polos.

"Eh?"

_'Kenapa ga dari tadi bilangnya!?'_ batin Kuroko, Ogiwara dan Akashi

"Yah… Walaupun perlu banyak waktu sih…"

"Se-Sekitar?"

"Hmmm… Kalau jumlah bayinya sebanyak ini… 5 bulan"

"…" Kuroko kembali berfikir.

"Cuu?"

"Um?"

"Ba-Baiklah…"

"Eh?"

"Jika 5 bulan, aku bisa merawatnya…mungkin…"

"_Arigatou_!" ucap Kiyoshi.

"Hehehehe! Kalau begini, Kuroko ga bakal kesepian kan?" Ogiwara nyengir aneh.

"…" Akashi? Dia tersenyum simpul.**  
**

"Kuroko-kun…"

"Ya?"

"_Yoroshiku tanomu_."

"_Haik_."

.

Suasana malam itu sepi. Ogiwara udah pulang duluan karena ada anime lain yang ingin ia tonton. Kuroko menggendong 2 bayi. Bayi-bayi yang tersenyum ceria padanya. 4 bayi lainnya? Digendong Akashi? **GA MUNGKIN** dan **GA SUDI**. Ayolah… Akashi ini orangnya _absolute_. Sedangkan, bayi itu diberitahu, minta tempe. –Ehm! Diberi tau sekali ga mungkin ngerti dan mungkin nangis. Kalo Akashi suruh diam, si bayi malah muter _volume_ nya jadi makin besar. Itulah yang membuat Akashi marah.

Untung Kiyoshi memberikan sebuah _troller_ bayi. Jadi, Akashi tidak perlu menggendong para bayi-bayi itu. _Troller_ 2 tingkat yang diberikan secara gratis dari Kiyoshi. Yah, karena 2 tingkat, jadi bisa mengangkut 4 bayi. Lumayan lah untuk meringankan Kuroko. Dibagian kantong yang emang didesain khusus buat _troller_ bayi, ada beberapa baju…err…unik yang diberikan Kiyoshi itu. Entah bagaimana bentuknya, Kuroko belum tau. Dan sebuah buku tebal.

**_GLEDUK GLEDUK_**

Suara gemuruh langit. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Untung saja bukan kilat. Bisa-bisa para bayi devil itu ketakutan dan teriak keras sekeras gutur itu.

_–Now your nightmare comes to life~_**  
**

**_JDER_**

"Guntur ya? Ucap Akashi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan–"

**_SAA_**

Baru aja diomongin, udah nongol. Buru-buru Akashi menutup _troller_ dengan penutup yang emang didesain agar si bayi ga kena hujan/sinar matahari yang menyengat. Akashi dan Kuroko buru-buru berlari dan memasuki gedung apartemen. Untung, mereka ga terguyur habis…

_._

_Well_, mungkin lumayan.

.

Yah, sebenarnya mereka basah kuyup.

.

Karena terdesak, Kuroko mengundang Akashi masuk ke ruangannya. Kuroko tau, mungkin Akashi akan menolak dan malah menelfon rumahnya agar ada supir yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi, saat ini Akashi malah meng-iyakan ajakan Kuroko. Mereka masuk ke ruangan Kuroko dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Bahkan kemeja Akashi yang sangat pas tidak-longgar-tidak-sempit hitamnya pun jadi kelihatan lepek. Untung aja dia ngelepasin kemejanya sebelum ngejar 2 penculik tadi–yang sekarang tak diketahui keadaannya. Jadi dia masih ada sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang basah. Para bayi? Mereka aman. Bahkan yang ada dipelukan Kuroko hanya kena basah sedikit karena Kuroko melindungi mereka. Walaupun mata mereka sudah berkaca-kaca karena suara guntur, kilat dan hujan deras yang kedengarannya menyeramkan. Yah, sekejab Kuroko menenangkan mereka dengan pelukannya/kata-kata lembutnya. Bahkan mereka sampai tersenyum bahagia.

**_KREK_**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Tetsuya?"

"Ah. Mereka baik-baik saja, Aka– " dialog Kuroko terputus. Ia terkejut. Kaget. Setengah mampus setengah hidup–mati suri, melihat Akashi hanya dengan celana jersey basket dan jas sekolahnya sambil sibuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan handuk yang Kuroko pinjami. Jasnya yg tidak ia dikancing sukses membuat dada Akashi terekspos.

–Maaf, sepertinya saya terkena anemia.

_'!'_

"Hm? _Doushita_?"

"_N-Nandemonai desu_…" ucap Kuroko sambil membuang mukanya.

"? _Tte_, itu apa?"

"Eh? _Nani_?"

"Itu. Yang ada di balik baju mereka." Akashi berjalan mendekati salah satu bayi. Bayi bersurai hijau. Kelihatan ada kain yang terselip di kerah bajunya.

Yang Kuroko sadari sekarang hanyalah jarak antara dia dan Akashi sangatlah dekat–sangat dekat. Bukan hanya itu. Kuroko sedang duduk didekat ranjangnya, Akashi mendekat dan agak membungkukan badannya agar ia bisa melihat benda yang mengganjal pengelihatannya. Pastinya, dada Akashi yang terekspos sangatlah dekat dengan Kuroko. Melihatnya sekilas saja, wajah Kuroko memerah. Yah walaupun dia sesama cowok.

–_Oh my gay..._

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak dicurigai Akashi. Buru-buru ia melihat apa yang ada dibalik baju bayi yang bersurai hijau itu.

Hm? Tadahan liur? _What?_

Tadahan liur yang melingkari leher mereka sama dengan warna piyama mereka. Tapi, mata Kuroko tertuju ke bagian bawah tadah liur itu. Seperti ada tulisan berwarna sama tetapi lebih gelap dari warna dasar tadahan liur tsb.

"Hm? Shi… Shin… tarou?" Kuroko memastikan tulisan yang tertera

"Shintarou?"

"_Nano_?" jawab si surai hijau sambil memutar wajahnya menghadap Kuroko. Kacamata berframe hitamnya berot-berot tetapi tidak jatuh.

–_Why_? **_Black Magic_**

"Eh? Itu namamu?"

"Nano." _Absurd_.

"Jadi ini nama mu ya? Tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Si bayi hanya membuang mukanya yang memerah.

_'Tsundere' inner _Akashi.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu, aku ingin memastikan nama mereka dulu."

Kuroko mengambil tadah liur mereka satu-satu.

Dan hasil yang ia dapat: surai hijau–Shintarou, surai _blond_–Ryouta, surai _navy blue_–Daiki, surai ungu–Atsushi, surai _raven _(poni berat sebelah)–Tatsuya, surai _raven _(poni belah 2)–Kazunari.

"Jadi, ini Shintarou, ini Ryouta, ini Daiki, ini Atsushi, ini Tatsuya, ini Kazunari?" ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk bayi-bayi itu sesuai urutan.

"Nano…"

"Cuu~!"

"Uwo!"

"Nyem~"

"Un~!"

"Ai~!"

Jawab mereka satu-satu seperti mereka mengerti jika Kuroko memanggil nama mereka.

"_Kore kara mo, yoroshiku nee._"

"Uwaa!" teriak Daiki yang merangkak dan memeluk.

"Cuu! Uun!" teriak Ryouta sambil menarik-narik baju yang Daiki pakai. Merasa Daiki itu tidak adil memeluk 'Mamanya' sorang.

"_Maa_… Sudahlah, _futari tomo_. Jangan bertengkar. Ya?" Kuroko mengatakannya sambil memerengkan sedikit kepalanya kekanan. ah… Sikap keibuan Kuroko keluar. Senyuman lembut dan wajah yang ramahnya membuat para bayi tersenyum atau…bisa dibilang terpanah melihat Kuroko.

"…" Akashi hanya menatap datar mereka.

"Ah. Akashi-kun, bukannya dingin jika hanya memakai jas itu? Akan aku pinjami pakaian ayahku. _Matte nee_." Kuroko beranjak menuju lemarinya dan membongkar laci-laci bagian bawah.

"_Iee_. Tak perlu–"

"_Haik_. Ini. Pakailah." Kuroko berhasil menemukan pakaian ayahnya di lemari. Sepertinya, ia tidak menerima penolakan dari Akashi yang hanya memakai jas saja.

"Oi, oi. Kau tak mendengarkanku kan?" Akashi hanya berekspresi datar dan_ sweatdrop_.

"Nanti kau masuk angin, Akashi-kun."

Seringai Akashi tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Heee… Jadi kau…– " Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang berdiri didekat lemari. Jarak muka mereka bisa diperkirakan(?) sekitar 10 cm.

"–menghawatirkanku, hm?"

Eh? Benar juga… Kuroko meminjamkan handuk dan baju ayahnya. Apa itu artinya Kuroko menghawatirkan Akashi?

"Iee… Hanya saja, aku risih melihat Akashi-kun memakai jas dan berkeliaran di kamarku." Ucapnya sambil membuang muka. Walaupun kelihatan datar dan tenang, jantung Kuroko sebenarnya berdegup kencang. Bersyukurlah, karena hujan badai yang membuat detak jantungnya tak terdengar jelas.

Akashi terbelak mendengarnya. Kuroko yang biasanya sopan ternyata bisa bersikap seperti ini didepannya.

_'Menarik'_

"_Haik, haik_. Bercanda aja, kok. _Sankyuu_, bajunya." Ucap Akashi sambil mengacak asal rambut Kuroko dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Tapi, sebelum itu dia berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau harus memberi mereka sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka, Tetsuya." Lalu ia menutup pintu kamar Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya memegang rambutnya yang berantakan karena Akashi. Tak ia sangka, Akashi yang ehm–galak–ehm dan tidak menyukai anak kecil ini sangat mengerti apa yang bayi butuhkan. Bukan hanya saat ini. Waktu ia ingin membeli popok saja dibantu oleh Akashi untuk memilih popok yang benar.

_'Akashi-kun…'_

"Cuuuuuu…."

"Emmm…."

–Suara apa lagi ini…

"Aah… Kalian lapar ya? Sebentar… aku bikinkan susu. _Matte ne…_" Kuroko melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan mereka. Diruangan itu. Dengan suara gemuruh yang mengerikan dari langit.

**_CKLEK_**

Kuroko mengeluarkan nafas panjang dari mulutnya.

Hari ini melelahkan. Juga menyenangkan.

_'Ah! Bayi-bayi itu menungguku. Aku harus– '_

AH.

.

.

Kuroko lupa.

.

.

Dengan nasibnya...

.

.

Jika meninggalkan para bayi devil itu tanpanya...

.

.

Itu…

"_Minna_…! _Gomen_–…!"

Telat. Sayang sekali, Kuroko Tetsuya…

"HUWEEEE!"

Para bayi devil itu menangis seperti habis di_bully_ massa yang demo didepan rumah pak RT/heh. Tangisan mereka sangat memilukan telinga. Teriakan mereka lebih terdengar keras daripada suara gemuruh hujan diluar. Kuroko buru-buru menghampiri mereka ber-6. Mata mereka berair semua. Air mata mereka mengalir sampai dagu dan terjatuh setitik-demi-setitik. Cairan lengket berwarna hijau pucat pun turun dari lubang hidung mereka. Memang menjijikan, tetapi Kuroko tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Sekarang, ia harus menenangkan mereka semua. Tapi gimana?!

_**SRET**_

Kuroko memeluk semua bayi dalam satu waktu. Memang susah, tetapi, itu cukup untuk menenangkan sementara para bayi devil ini. Tangisan menggelegar sesaat tidak terdengar. Mereka menatap Kuroko yang kembali menatap mereka dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan itu. Sekarang, wajah kusut karena menangis mereka terganti dengan senyuman yang merekah dimuka mereka. Membuat Kuroko merasa senang, tenang, dan…hangat. Para bayi membalas pelukan hangat Kuroko dengan pelukan brutal karena semua bayi berebutan bagian dari tubuh kecil Kuroko untuk dipelukanya. Melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka, Kuroko tersenyum. Benar-benar hangat. Kehangatan keluarga. Ya… kehangatan yang sudah lama tak Kuroko rasakan dari dulu.

_**KRIIING**_

Suara handphone Kuroko berbunyi dari meja belajarnya. Menginterupsi acara pelukan mereka. Kuroko mengambil handphone itu, dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"_Haik. Moshi-moshi_?"

_"Ah Kuroko! Bagaimana bayi-bayinya~?"_

"Ogiwara-kun… Bayinya baik-baik saja. Sepertinya mereka merasa nyaman disini."

_"Benar? Yokatta nee~! Kuroko pasti bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk mereka!"_

"_Arigatou_, Ogiwara-kun juga membantuku tadi.."

_"Heheheheh! Itu sih ga masalah! Oh iya! Kuroko! Sudah tau siapa yang bakal menjadi Ayah mereka?"_

Kuroko mematung.

"_Haik..._?"

_"Ayah! Ayah mereka! Jangan-jangan Kuroko belum tau?!"_

"B-Belum…"

_"Ya ampun! Kuroko kau harus mencari calon Ayah mereka!" _Oke. sekarang Ogiwara terdengar seperti sahabat cewek Kuroko ketimbang cowok.

"Eh? Kenapa…?

_"Aku tau mereka senang dengan keberadaanmu. Tetapi, mereka pasti lebih bahagia jika ada sosok Ayah yang menemani mereka kan?"_

"…"

_"Kuroko?"_

Kuroko hanya diam. Handphone nya tak bergeming dari telinga dan tangannya. Para bayi hanya menatapnya bingung.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Oke. Ini paan sih?! GAJE tingkat akut/?!.**

**Kuro: Ichika-san, kenapa saya harus cari ayah untuk mereka?**

**Ichi: HIE?! Eh? Tetsu~! Iya dong! Kalo cuma ada satu ehm–ibu–ehm, 6 anak bukan keluarga berencana namanya! itu namanya keluarga bencana!**

**Kuro: jadi, siapa yang kau rencanakan menjadi ayah mereka, Ichika-san?**

**Ichi: Mou~! Tetsu! kalo diberi tau, nanti gak seru! Tapi, tenang aja! Oke? *memakai senyuman misterius***

**Aka: Perasaanku tak enak.**

**Kuro: Aku juga.**

**Ogi: Aku juga~**

**Ichi: dasar ikut2an!**

**Ogi: *pundung**

**Ichi: OKE~! Kalo gitu sekarang saatnya balas reviews! Sei sama Tetsu juga bantu ya~!**

**Aka: Lu merintah gue hm?**

**Kuro: Maaf Ichika-san. Vanilla milkshake edisi terbatas udah mau abis. saya pergi beli dulu.**

**Aka: Ah. Kalo gitu, aku ikut, Tetsuya.**

**Kuro: Baiklah, Akashi-kun**

**Ichi: Oke. Saya ternistakan.*pundung. Tapi saya rela untuk menonton gratis adegan AkaKuro disini~! *seketika ditikam gunting/guntingnya aja* Udah! Bales review aja!**

**[Lunette Athela]: Hihihihi! Pendek? Chap ini lebih pendek lagi! Huehuehuehuehuehue! Tenang! Chap ini ada adegan Rom nya ada~! Tapi gak tau, memuaskan atau tidak T^T dan saya usahakan panjangin lagi~! Yap. semua siswa sekolah ane udah melancarkan sumpah serapahnya pada si kohai kurang diajar itu~! Karena gara-gara tuh anak, sekolah bakal memakai sistem 'razia-tak-diundang' lagi*malah curcol***

**[ShizukiArista]: So sweet kah? syukurlah~ Ortu mereka? Emmm... devil/bletak. Dimana? Dimana-mana/udahnak! Eheheheh~**

**[46Neko-Kucing Ganteng]: Huehuehuehue~! Unyu kan? Upupupu~! *dimutilasi pake chainsaw***

**Hehehe~ saya abis nonton N*ed for S*eed lho/lalu?. Upupupu~ rasanya adrenaline get pump!/malah curcol. jadi, saya edit nih chap biar akakuro nya agak...ya begitulah...**

**Ah! Tiba-tiba pengen buka sesi tanya jawab nih~**

* * *

**Q: Tau pertama kali situs dari siapa~?**

* * *

**Hayo dijawab-dijawab!/gaperlu! yg mau jawab silahkan~ yang ga mau gapapa~! Thx yg udah baca nih ff~!**

**Oke~ RR plz?**


	5. Chapter 5: Father?

**KISEKI NO CHIBI DEVIL!**

*****Warning! Slight Profanity, Shonen-Ai, OOC, AU*****

***Chibi!Kise,Aomine,Takao,Himuro,Mura,Midorima***

**Rated T for some bad word(s)**

**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owned Kuroko no Basuke_**

**___Shinozuka Hiromu owned Chibi Fairy_  
**

**_I own nothing_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Kuroko?"_

"Auuu..."

"Cuuu?"

"..."

Kuroko terdiam terus. Kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran. Ia menunduk dan menatap lantai kamarnya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

**CKLEK**

"Tetsuya?"

"Ah! Akashi-kun–AH!"

Kuroko terpeleset handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar ceroboh... Para bayi saja sontak menutup mata mereka–sepertinya mereka tau jika adegan selanjutnya bisa saja adegan berdarah.

Jika saja ada matras yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya saat jatuh. Tetapi,–

**BRUK**

_"Eh? Kuroko?! Suara apa itu?! Kuroko?!"_

_'I-Ittai...'_

Kuroko mengerang dalam hatinya. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, mengetahui pasti akan sakit

"Tetsuya, _daijobu_?"

"Eh...?–!"

Tetapi, setelah itu Kuroko lebih terkejut lagi. Saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah...dada bidang seseorang. Dan saat ia mendongkak lah ia tau siapa pemilik dada bidang itu.

Yap.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Terkejut? Pasti. Sekarang posisi Kuroko adalah ia menimpa Akashi Seijuuro dengan posisi tiarap. Ternyata bukan lah matras, tetapi Akashi yang menjadi pelindung Kuroko.

Kuroko langsung bangun dan mundur beberapa langkah(?).

"A-A-Akashi-kun...?!" ucap Kuroko setengah berteriak.

"Kau sudah membuatkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka?" kata Akashi sambil menunjuk para bayi.

"E-Ah! I-Iya. Ogiwara-kun, sampai nanti ya."

_"O-Ouu... Ganbatte nee~!"_

_**PIP**_

Kuroko menghela nafas pendek. Kejadian tiba-tiba tadi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Saat dia mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap depan–melihat Akashi, yang ia lihat hanyalah dinding. Saat ia memutar kepalanya ke samping, ia melihat Akashi sedang duduk didepan bayi-bayi itu. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, ingin mengelus salah satu bayi. Tapi–

_**GRAUK**_

Tangan Akashi digigit oleh sang bayi–Daiki. Seketika, Akashi melihat tangan yang habis digigit oleh Daiki. Kelihatan beberapa bekas gigi mungil. Bahkan ada darah yang mengalir walaupun tidak banyak.

Entah kenapa, imej Akashi dimata para bayi devil ini adalah setan dengan trisula dan aura yang menyeramkan. Sesaat, mereka saling merapat dan berpelukan. Wajah mereka pucat.

Satu tangan Akashi terangkat. Mengarah ke Daiki yang berada ditengah barisan. Aura gelap yang mengelilingi Akashi masih bisa terlihat dipandangan para bayi. _Emperor eye_ Akashi tampak berkilat menyeramkan. Para bayi ini sudah mengeluarkan air mara disudut mata mereka.

_**PUK**_

Bukan memukul atau menampar. Yang Akashi lakukan adalah mengelus-elus rambut _navy_ blue Daiki. Sontak membuat Daiki dan para bayi lain agak kaget. Daiki mengadah ke Akashi.

"Tidak sakit, kok."

.

.

.

Akashi tidak menghukum orang yang kurang ajar, yang telah memperlakukan dirinya secara tak terhormat? Oke, yang ini lebay.

Walaupun masih ada aura gelap nan mencekam disekitar Akashi, pemuda _absolute_ ini menahan aura gelapnya agar para bayi tak takut.

Eh? Bukankah itu berarti Akashi ingin akrab dengan anak kecil? Jawabannya hanya Akashi saja yang tau...

Kuroko tercengang. Tak pernah ia melihat Akashi tersenyum setelah diperlakukan tak pantas–seperti ini. Saking tercengangnya, ia hanya sadar saat Akashi berbicara.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"

"E-Eh? _Na_-_Nandemonai_...! A-Aku akan membuatkan susu untuk mereka..." ucap Kuroko sambil keluar kamar meninggalkan Akashi yang masih bingung melihat tingkah laku Kuroko.

* * *

**Kitchen~**

* * *

Tampak Kuroko sedang menyiapkan susu untuk ke-6 bayi itu didepan salah satu _counter_ dapur. Ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya. Apa lagi kalau bukan ehm–ayah–ehm para bayi? Jika mereka tidak mendapati sosok 'ayah', pasti mereka sedih kan?

_'Haaah... Apa Ogiwara mau, ya? Tapi aku takut dia malah mementingkan game dari pada para bayi. Itu sama saja dengan tidak memiliki 'ayah' kan?'_

"Haaah..." Kuroko mulai menghela nafas lagi.

_'Siapa dong? Apa bibi Haruka mau? Tapi, aku tak ingin menyusahkan bibi...'_

"Haaah..." Kuroko menghela nafas(lagi).

_'Siapa ya? Yang bisa... mungkin...dia...'_

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas panjang dari tadi, Tetsuya?"

Eh?

Sejak kapan...?

"A-A-A-Akashi-kun?!" ucap Kuroko hampir berteriak.

Akhirnya Kuroko bisa merasakan _heart attack_ yang dialami Ogiwara setelah sekian lama...

"A-Ada apa?"

"_Iee_, dari tadi aku tunggu, kau belum muncul. Jadi, aku kesini saja."

"Oh..."

Jadi, Akashi ehm–menghawatirkan–ehm Kuroko toh? Entah kenapa, Kuroko merasa...senang?

Tunggu dulu!

Jika Akashi ada disini...

Jadi...

Siapa yang menemani para bayi?

.

.

.

Uh-Oh...

Pemuda _baby blue_ ini berlari ke kamarnya. Kuroko tidak memperdulikan lagi Akashi yang ia tinggalkan didapur.

–Buat apa peduliin Akashi waktu udah mau ada bencana?

Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata para bayi itu...

...sedang bermain basket?

Tidak, tidak. Bukan main _one-on-one_, hanya saja mereka memainkan bola basket. Entah kemana mereka melemparkannya. Kuroko hanya terdiam diambang pintu. Tiba-tiba, Akashi datang sambil membawa ke-6 botol susu untuk para bayi.

"A-Akashi-kun, kau yang memberikan mereka bola basket itu?"

"Ya. Karena, jika aku tinggalkan mereka tanpa mainan, mereka pasti akan menangis kan?" ucap Akashi sambil memberikan 3 botol susu pada Kuroko.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan mendekati para bayi. Awalnya mereka hanya terfokus dengan bola orange yang sekarang berada di tangan Daiki. Mereka berebutan. Tetapi, Atsushi yang sedari tadi didekat Tatsuya tidak ikut serta merebutkan bola. Saat matanya tertuju ke botol susu yang dipegang Kuroko, ia langsung merangkak cepat menuju Kuroko. Menadahkan tangannya ke surai baby blue itu–meminta satu botol susu. Sontak Kuroko memberikannya. Atsushi meminumnya dengan lahap.

Melihat Atsushi yang mendapat jatah makan, para bayi langsung marah.

"ACCHI~!" ucap Ryota lantang dengan suara cemprengnya membuat telinga Akashi dan Kuroko berdenging.

Ryota merangkak mendekati Atsushi yang terbaring sambil meminum susu botolnya. Dia menarik-narik baju Atsushi tetapi Atsushi hanya menikmati makan malamnya dengan ekspresi (=w=)

"Acchi, cuu _mou_~! (Acchi, curang _mou_~!)" ucap Ryota.

"Mmm~..." balas Atsushi yang Author pun tak tau artinya.

"Ryota-kun, ini bagianmu." ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan botol susu pada Ryota.

"Uwaa~!" balas Ryota sambil menerima botol susu itu dan meminumnya.

"_Horaa_, yang lain juga, saatnya makan malam." ucap Kuroko

"Ou~!" Daiki yang sadari tadi memegang bola basket langsung melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dan sembarang arah maksudnya adalah ke muka Shintarou. Membuat muka bayi surai hijau itu merah dan kacamatanya pun retak.

Kuroko dan Akashi terdiam. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

1 detik, muka Shintarou sangat merah. 3 detik, air matanya berada disudut mata. Tetapi, dia tidak menangis. Hanya saja HAMPIR karena Kazunari sudah menghampiri dia duluan dan menghapus air mata Shintarou. Dan si surai hijau itu hanya membuang mukanya yang sangat memerah.

_'Tsundere...'_ batin Kuroko dan Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Daiki yang sedari tadi didepannya.

"_Haik_, Daiki-kun"

"Ou~!"

Daiki pun meminumnya dengan lahap.

"Akashi-kun, berikan sisanya."

"..."

Ketiga bayi yang belum mendapat bagian melihat Akashi dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Seperti sedang melihat...yah...setan.

Ketiganya merapat. Saling berpelukan seperti maskot 4 warna menyeramkan yang tinggal dipadang rumput penuh kelinci kanibal.

Saat Akashi menyodorkan satu botol susu pada Kazunari, sang bayi menangis duluan. Sontak kedua bayi lain menangis juga selain ketiga bayi yang sudah terkapar sambil meminum makan malam mereka duluan.

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Kau saja..."

"Ah..._Haik_..."

**CKLEK**

Akashi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelahnya, ia memberikan ketiga bayi lain makan malam mereka yang terlambat.

"Oh iya... Apa yang diberikan Kiyoshi-san itu ya?" gumam Kuroko.

Memang iya, Kiyoshi memberikan satu tas yang katanya berisi baju. Dan juga memberikan seperti buku tebal dan besar pada Kuroko. Tetapi, karena berat, Akashi lah yang menggantikan Kuroko membawanya.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil buku dan tas yang ada didekatnya. Ia membawa buku berat itu ke meja belajarnya.

**BRAK**

Buku itu lumayan tebal. Covernya ada muka Kiyoshi versi animasi chibi sedang berpose '_peace_'. Latar belakannya bling-bling ga jelas dan bunga bertaburan(?). Yang menarik perhatian Kuroko adalah tulisan diatas muka Kiyoshi itu.

'**ENSIKLOPEDIA CHIBI DEVIL by KIYOSHI TEPPEI**'

Eh?

Hebat banget, sampe ada ensiklopedia sendiri.

_**KLONTANG**_

Baru saja Kuroko mau membalikkan halaman ensiklopedia itu, ia mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh disampingnya. Saat ia menengok, ternyata yang jatuh adalah botol susu plastik yang sudah tak ada isinya. Saat menengok lagi ke tempat tidurnya, para bayi devil ini sudah tertidur pulas. Hah~ Polos sekali wajah mereka... Rasanya ingin saya jadiin pajangan–EHM!

Lebih memilih membenarkan posisi para bayi tidur, Kuroko menutup niatnya untuk membaca buku-entah-apa-isinya itu, dan beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Disusunnya satu persatu bayi-devil-muka-angel itu dibantal besar Kuroko dan menyelimutinya agar mereka tetap hangat. Sesekali mengelus-elus rambut salah satu bayi yang tertidur. Sekali-sekali memindahkan tangan Daiki yang HAMPIR menampar Ryouta–yang sedari tadi di sampingnya. Karena kejadian itu berulang kali terjadi, pemuda manis ini memindahkan posisi Ryouta ke samping Shintarou. Sedangkan Daiki diujung sambil memeluk guling yang memang disempalkan kepelukannya agar tangannya tak terbebas.

* * *

Entah perasaan Kuroko atau memang benar, ia mencium harum masakan dari luar kamar. Penasaran, ia melangkah keluar dan mengarah ke–yang ia rasa sumber bau tsb–dapur.

Dan yang ia temukan adalah Akashi...

...sedang memasak...

...dan...

...memakai apron...?

Memasak, memakai apron? Oh, sangat bukan Akashi Seijuuro sekali.

Akashi memakai apron putih yang memang Kuroko siapkan jika ia ingin memasak dengan balutan sweater rajut hitam ayah Kuroko.

Masih memperhatikan Akashi, Kuroko tak bergeming. Matanya tertuju ke Akashi–lebih tepatnya ke wajah Akashi yang sedang serius memasak telur dadar. Sekali-sekali Akashi membalikan telur itu dengan melemparkannya bebas ke udara lalu menangkapnya lagi dengan _timing_ yang tepat, layaknya profesional.

–_Sasuga_ tuan muda serba sempurna, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Tidak lelah berdiri terus disana?" ucap Akashi tanpa menoleh dari _fry pan_ yang sedang ia gunakan. Mendengar ucapan mendadak Akashi, Kuroko tersentak sedikit.

"Eh... _Nandemonai desu_... Apa yang sedang Akashi-kun lakukan?" Oke, pertanyaan yang sudah ada didepan matanya saja ia lontarkan saking gugupnya.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas, Tetsuya?"

Kalian pasti tau kan rasanya?

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam. Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara desis dari minyak goreng beradu dengan telur dan sesekali suara spatula yang digesekan ke _fry pan_.

_**GROOOWL...**_

Suara perut Kuroko...

Ternyata udah lapar, nih?

_Awkward moment_...

"Perhatikan mereka. Makan malam sebentar lagi selesai. Tunggulah sebentar." ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum–menahan tawa.

"Ah... _Haik_..."

Kuroko berbalik menuju kamarnya–dengan muka merah padam. Tapi, baru setengah jalan, ia sadar bahwa para bayi sudah selamat sentosa tidur dikamarnya. Jadi, dia harus kemana?

Ke ruang tengah mungkin, ya?

* * *

Kuroko duduk di kotatsu yang berhadapan langsung dengan TV_ LCD_ 40 _inch_. Memang besar...dan mahal, karena tak tanggung pekerjaan orang tua Kuroko. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai editor novel yang bekerja dengan penulis novel ternama. Makanya, tak sedikit novel Kuroko ada tanda tangan dari penulis yang bersangkutan. Ibunya adalah _designer_ gaun pengantin yang mewah. Sering sesekali ibunya menggunakan Kuroko sebagai model salah satu gaunnya. Dan membuat Kuroko syok berkepanjangan karena reaksi rekan kerja ibunya.

_**PIK**_

Kuroko menyalakan TV nya dan mulai menonton anime kesukaannya. Bisa dibilang, anime basket karena ia suka bermain basket. Juga setelahnya ia menonton anime misteri/horror karena memang ia suka genre itu dan suka membaca novel yang berbau misteri.

Tetapi, entah kenapa episode kali ini sangat seram. Ralat–sangat seram. Sesekali ada _sound effect_ yang membuat Kuroko tersentak. Sesekali hantunya muncul membuat Kuroko merinding dan merasa hantu tersebut tepat berada dibelakangnya...

**_HUUUF_**

Terasa ada hembusan dingin dibelakang tengkuk pucat pemuda dengan surai biru langit ini. Sontak ia langsung pucat dan menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Telah terdapat Akashi sedang membawa nampan yang ada 2 piring berisi omelet.

"A-A-A-Aka..."

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa menonton yang seperti itu, Tetsuya."

"A-Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Yah... Kukira kau penakut."

"A-Aku tidak takut." ucap Kuroko sambil berbalik melihat layar TV nya.

"Hee..." Akashi menatap Kuroko yang acuh padanya dengan seringai licik dan wajah menyeramkan.

Akashi meletakan satu piring dengan omelet didepan Kuroko. Kelihatan embun yang mengepul didekat omelet tsb. Orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan berliur berlebihan.

Ya iyalah... Yang buat aja udah buat ngiler...

EHM!

_'Ini buatan Akashi-kun? Gak ada racunnya kan?' _batin Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliling piring itu dengan teliti.

"Jangan berpikir hanya karena aku yang memasak, makanan itu mengandung racun dan tak bisa dimakan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko bergelidik. Sejak kapan Akashi mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran orang?

Oke, kapten kita yang tercinta ini memang mempunyai kekuatan yang hanya ia dan Tuhan tau.

"_Itadakimasu_..." ucap–bisik–Kuroko sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum mulai mengambil sendok dan memasukan makanan tsb ke mulutnya.

_'Enak...'_ pikirnya.

.

"_Gochisousama_..."

Kuroko mengambil kedua piring yang sudah tidak ada isinya–kecuali sendok–dan berbalik menuju dapur untuk ia cuci. Sedangkan Akashi menonton berita yang isinya hanyalah berita picisan tentang korupsi, korupsi, korupsi, pembunuhan, pembunuhan, pembunuhan, pembunuhan.

–Kok kayak Indonesia ya?

Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita sorot pemuda baby blue yang menjadi pemeran utama disini.

* * *

**Kitchen~**

* * *

_**CRRRRRSSH**_

Suara keran yang Kuroko nyalakan bertemu dengan piring kotor yang membuat sampah ringan terhanyut, meninggalkan sisa minyak yang hanya bisa dibersihkan dengan sabun.

Kuroko menggulung lengan kaos biru muda bergaris horiz putih sampai sikunya. Bersiap untuk membasahkan tangannya.

Satu per satu alat makan itu ia bersihkan sampai mengkilap. Kemudian menaruhnya ke rak piring. Oh! Jangan lupa dengan pisau, talenan, dan _fry pan_ yang Akashi pakai. Kuroko buru-buru mengambil alat-alat itu, membersihkannya, dan meletakkannya di rak untuk bertemu dengan temannya yang lain.

Saat Kuroko ingin membersihkan pisau, ia kembali mengingat hal yang dikatakan Ogiwara.

"Ayah...ya?" gumamnya.

Kuroko kembali mematung. Melihat pantulannya di badan pisau yang mengkilap itu.

"Tetsuya..."

_**KLONTANG**_

Pisau yang dipegang Kuroko terjatuh.

"A-Akashi-kun"

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

"Ti-Tidak, Akashi-kun...! Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membersihkan gelas ini."

"Oh..."

Akashi bergerak mendekati _sink_ yang sudah ada Kuroko didekatnya, dan menemani Kuroko membersihkan bekas mereka makan tadi.

.

Oke, keadaan kembali _awkward_.

Kedua tangan mereka berada di _sink_ yang sama. Dan berterima kasih lah dengan ukuran _sink_ yang kecil itu, berulang kali tangan mereka HAMPIR bertemu.

Yap. Karena saya juga ga tahan dengan atmosfer yang _tense_ ini, kita _skip_ saja.

* * *

**SAA**

**DHUAR!**

"_Yaree_, _yaree_... Hujannya tak berhenti..." keluh Akashi. Dalam keadaan alam seperti ini, bagaimana caranya ia pulang dlm keadaan kering?

"_Souda nee_..." Kuroko melirik jam digitalnya yang bertengger didekat TV, telah menunjukan pukul 9.34 pm. Sudah larut malam. Akashi sudah memancarkan mata kelelahan. Kuroko juga sudah mengantuk.

"_Nee_, Akashi-kun..."

* * *

Hem...

Baik...

Atmosfer disini sangat-sangatlah berat. 'Disini' yang dimaksud adalah kamar pemain utama kita, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bayangkan saja! Ia sedang tidur dikamar yang sama dengan Akashi Seijuuro! Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda ini untung mengatakan 'Kau boleh menginap disini' pada Akashi. Itu adalah pertanyaan refleks yang Kuroko keluarkan, dan ajaibnya, Akashi menerima ajakan Kuroko.

Bukannya memadamkan api kalian, tetapi kamar yang Kuroko tempati dengan Akashi memakai pembatas berupa 2 pintu slide kayu dengan frame besi. Walau begitu, Kuroko masih merasa mereka berada dalam satu kamar yang sama.

Maaf, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetapi kau harus menahan pikiran melencengmu untuk sementara.

"Nyem~"

Terdengar gumaman manis dari salah satu bayi yang berada di samping Kuroko. Untuk info, Kuroko sedang berbaring dengan posisi didekat ujung tempat tidur agar para bayi tidak terjatuh. keenam bayi itu ia letakkan disampingnya secara beruntun. Beruntunglah, tubuh mereka kecil dan ranjang Kuroko hampir sebesar _queen size_.

Mendengar igauan kecil itu, Kuroko tersenyum. Mereka itu memang devil, tetapi mereka mempunyai wajah seperti malaikat.

Tetapi, dengan jumlah mereka yang memang banyak, dan bahkan mereka ini tidak kurang-lebih juga pasti bersikap seperti kebanyakan bayi. Kuroko pasti kerepotan, apalagi dia itu payah dan lemah.

_"Kau hanya harus lebih percaya diri"_

Kalimat Akashi terngiang dikepala Kuroko.

Benar... Ia harus lebih percaya diri.

_'Baiklah! Aku sudah tau apa yang harus kulakukan!'_ batin Kuroko bersemangat.

Ia beranjak, dan menuju pintu slide diseberangnya. Ia sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan!

**TOK TOK TOK**

"A-Akashi-kun... Kau sudah tidur?"

**SIIING**

Tak ada jawaban,

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"A-Aku ada satu permohonan."

"..."

**KRIET**

**TAP TAP TAP**

Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan fic horror. Jadi, yang tadi itu adalah suara decitan kasur yang Akashi pakai dan langkah kakinya yang mendekati Kuroko yang berada di balik pintu slide itu.

**SRAG**

"Apa permohonanmu, Tetsuya?" ucapnya sambil menatap Kuroko yang tepat berada didepannya.

"A-Ano..."

"Hn?"

"A-Akashi-kun...! Maukah kau menjadi ayah dan menemaniku merawat mereka?" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Eh?

Akashi...sedang bermimpi?

Ingin sekali ia menampar wajah tampannya, mengetahui ini reality atau bukan. Tetapi, Akashi tak ingin harga dirinya ia injak sendiri.

Oke. Balik ke cerita.

"'Ayah'?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk kepalanya saat ia membungkuk.

"_Onegai_...!"

Akashi kembali tak bergeming.

"... . Haaah..."

Uh-oh... Akashi mulai menghembuskan nafas terakhi–maksud saya, nafas panjang. Apakah... Akashi menolak?! Aduh... Malunya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau tau, Tetsuya...–"

Akashi mulai memasuki kamar Kuroko. Menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk disebelah para bayi yang tertidur pulas. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan teliti.

"...Aku ini bukan hanya berperan sebagai siswa biasa yang bebas sepertimu. Aku juga berperan sebagai kapten tim Reguler disekolahku. Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini aku diangkat sebagai ketua OSIS. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab dan tugas yang besar."

Oh! Bagaimana Kuroko bisa lupa? Akashi bukan hanya siswa Rakuzan yang banyak tugas dari sekolah biasa. Bukan hanya kapten tim Reguler serba tegas. Akashi Seijuuro juga seorang ketua OSIS serba sempurna! Bahkan, Akashi juga punya kewajiban untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya kan?!

Ya ampun! Kuroko malu sekali!

"A-ah! Kalau begitu, tak apa–!"

"Tapi..."

"Eh?"

"...kau tau. Aku juga ingin mencoba hal baru."

Kalau begitu...

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi 'ayah' mereka. Aku akan menemanimu menjaga mereka juga."

Wajah malu Kuroko berubah cerah. Ia langsung membungkuk dan berkali-kali mengatakan '_arigato_' yang langsung dihentikan Akashi karena Kuroko telah mengatakannya terlalu banyak.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Tidurlah. Nanti pagi kau pasti banyak melakukan kegiatan lebih dari biasanya."

"_H_-_Haik_...!"

**SRAG**

Kuroko masih saja mengulum senyum. Ia memutuskan kembali ke ranjangnya untuk tidur menemani para bayi.

_'Untunglah Akashi-kun mau...'_

Kuroko mulai menutup matanya dengan senyuman. Sebelum–

Ah.

Kuroko baru saja sadar.

.

.

.

Bukankah ia sangat tidak bisa berurusan dengan Akashi?

.

Dia kan takut berurusan dengan lidah pedas Akashi, kan?

Oh, _crap_.

_There is no turn back now_, _babe_~

Dan mulailah kehidupan Kuroko menjaga para bayi misterius bersama dengan orang yang bahkan ia sulit tangani sendiri–Akashi Seijuuro.

Apakah ia mampu?

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Banzai! Banzai! Chap 5 udh jadi! Banzai! Banzai–cukup! **

**THX yg udh nge-rev, nge-fav, nge-foll! :D**

**Oke. Tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku, chap ini tidak menampilkan Kiyoshi *pundung***

**Baik! Maafkan saya yang lama update! Jika reader-tachi bertanya-tanya, kenapa saya lama update, salahkan teman sekelasku! Dia menunjukan video KuroBas Cup 2013 dan saya tak henti-hentinya menonton!**

**Juga, Paopucchi! Dia menyebarkan virus KagePro, yang akhirnya saya juga membuat FF fandom KagePro! Dan juga, menyebarkan virus Utaite yang membuat nih laptop penuh dengan lagu Utaite dan sering-sering saya streaming YuTup! Dan karena itu, saya demam _seiyuu_!**

**Dan, sesuai dengan yang tertera di profile saya, untuk sesaat saya hiatus. Mungkin sekitar... Juni/Juli? Karena saya harus belajar untuk Ulangan kenaikan kelas. Lihat saja nilai saya yang parah itu! Fisika: 65! Bio: 70! Math:–yang ini ga usah! Aib! T3T**

**Semoga reader-tachi setia menunggu!**

**Tapi kok rasanya nih FF ga memuaskan ya? Saya delete aja? Atau buang aja? Habis, nih cerita kayaknya klise amat ya... Reader-tachi pasti udh tau end nya... Ahaha.../ketawa miris/... EITS! TAPI, Saya tetep lanjutin walau cuma dikit orang yang baca! ( T^T)9**

**Pao: Semangat Ichika terlalu panas. /kipas-kipas/**

**_Yosh_! _Come to me_, _you madafaka exam_! _I will crush you into a madafukin piece of shiet_!**

**Pao: Maaf Ichika lagi gila karena nilainya. Jadi...ya begitulah. Sampai ketemu setelah neraka berlalu!**

**...R&R? :D**


End file.
